Aurora Barbossa
by AriaRose7
Summary: <html><head></head>Jack wasn't the only one who made a deal with Jones to be captain. Barbossa was involved in a deal as well that caused his daughter, Aurora, to be forced to live on the Dutchman.</html>
1. Chapter 1 Loyalty

_A/N: This story begins before all three movies and will eventually coincide with the second and third movies_

_Chapter 1_

_Loyalty_

_"You can't have her, Davy Jones!" Mama raging voice filled the entire Dutchman._

_ His tentacles bouncing from his face, Davy Jones chucked wickedly. "A deal's a deal, Alyson. After the mutiny your husband became captain. Now, it's time to keep your end of the bargain." He shifted his gaze down to me. "The girl is mine." _

_ "Can't you undo it?" Mama pleaded, grasping my shoulders. "Make Jack Sparrow captain again. I don't care anymore. I have no intention of returning to that ship."_

_ "I afraid it's too late for that." He stepped closer to us, his wooden stick he used for a leg, thumping, as he bushed his clawed hand across my cheek. "Not to worry, Alyson. I have no intension of harming the child. She will be very useful to me. My one connection to the living world." He shifted his gaze back to Mama. "Now, if you don't want anyone to get hurt, I suggest you leave and trust that your daughter is in good care."_

_ Rivers of tears streaming from Mama's eyes she turned to face me, kneeling down on her knees. "Aurora, I am so, so sorry."_

_ "Do I have to stay, Mama?" I squeaked, feeling my body freeze._

_ Quietly sobbing, Mama nodded. "I'm afraid so until I find a way to get you out of this mess." She once again grasped my shoulders firmly. "Aurora, I want you to look at me."_

_ I met her eyes._

_ "I promise I will come back for you as soon as I can. I won't allow my daughter to be raised by sea monsters on this god-forbidden ship. My promise to you, I will find a way to get you back and we will find a place upon land to live, where he will be unable to reach us."_

_ I frowned. "But I like the sea, Mama."_

_ She smiled as best she could as she gently touched my cheek. "It's insensible to live at the sea, darling. I was a fool when I first met your father. We will be much happier on land. I will come back for you, I promise."_

I promise. Mama sure seemed to say that a lot from I remember. Actually, that is my last memory of her. As she floated away from the Flying Dutchman, she stood, wearing a deep maroon gown, gazing at me mouthing the words 'I promise.' Empty words. I have not seen her since. That was nearly three years ago. I was almost four years of age, I think. At sea, no one really keeps track of when they were born. I'm not even sure how old I am now. All I know is I'm still little, almost half the height of Davy Jones.

When Mama first left me here I use to dream of the day when she would come back and take me away from this ship filled of sea monsters. Those days are long over. Since then, I have given up hope of ever seeing her again. Now, I'm not even sure if I want to leave. Sure, it was scary here at first, but after enough time goes by, a person can get use to anything. I've even come to enjoy the adventures the sea has to offer. I couldn't imagine life on trapped on land. What a bore.

After several months, I've grown quite numb to watching more and more souls being lured to the Dutchman after the Kraken devour their ships. Most people, the longer they are aboard the Dutchman, begin to transform and become part of the ship. I, however, still appear as a normal little girl with sandy blonde wavy hair and deep tan skin. I suppose this could be because I didn't make the deal myself. Davy Jones says my regular appearance will be useful to him later. I wonder how much later he means. I would much like to do something useful now. Davy Jones has taught me everything I need to know about the sea. I'm sure I'm perfectly capable of doing whatever he is waiting for me to do when I'm older.

The organ's music filled the air. I can feel the floor of the ship vibrate in rhythm. I followed the sound to find Davy Jones playing his heart out, his tentacles and claws flying amongst the keys. I crawled under his arm on his lap to join him in music. Together, our melody swept throughout the entire Dutchman. Once we simultaneously stopped, Davy Jones turned me around in his lap to face him.

"You are improving," he stated proudly. "One day you will be able to play even better than me."

"I doubt that," I mumbled but still grinned at the compliment. "I do learn from the best."

He remained silent, gazing at his locket. He sure looks at that thing an awful lot.

As I turned back to face the organ, I continued, "I do learn quite a lot from you. A lot I can put to use if you would let me."

His claws fiddled with my hair as he responded, "You will be useful to me one of these days, Aurora. But first, I must be sure I have your absolute loyalty."

I turned my head back to face him. "Who else do I have to be loyal to, Davy Jones?"

"Your mother tried to go back on the bargain," Jones pointed out.

"Perhaps she just did not understand," I uttered softly before my tone changed to confidence. "But I do. Because of the deal, my father is now captain of the Black Pearl while I remain here. I have accepted that for a long time."

"Have you now?" Davy Jones stroked his own tentacles as he thought. "So, what kind of task were you thinking of doing?"

"Whatever proves my loyalty," I muttered while fiddling some more with the organ.

For a few more moments, Davy Jones continued to ponder until he finally stated, "I think I have an idea of something you could do for me."

I gazed up at him, my brown eyes pleading for him to elaborate.

He stroked my hair gently. "Tell me, Aurora, have I told you anything about the Aztec gold?"


	2. Chapter 2 On Board the Black Pearl

_Chapter 2_

_On Board the Black Pearl_

Floating about the seas I sat enclosed in a wooden chest, holding in my hand the map leading to the Aztec gold. Davy Jones explained to me what I must do to prove myself. He wanted me to lead the pirates of the Black Pearl to the gold so they would receive this deadly curse. If I succeed then I would prove myself worthy. This should not be difficult for me. After all Captain Barbossa, my father, gave me to Davy Jones so he could be captain, so to me, this will be payback.

I felt the chest being lifted up. Remaining crouched inside, I tried my best not to make a sound. As I went back down, I experienced a bump hitting the floor of whatever ship this is. I hope it is the Black Pearl.

"A chest!" I heard a voice exclaim. "What'd you suppose is inside, treasure?"

"It better be treasure," Another voice chimed in. "After the chest of rotten vegetables we picked up last time no one takes us seriously anymore."

I heard a light thump followed by someone scrambling around.

"Damn, I dropped my eye again," who I suspected to be the scrambling one groaned.

"You're always losing that thing. Can't you find a way to keep it in?" The other one demanded in exasperation.

"Maybe there's a better eye in that chest, you think?"

"I don't think there's another eye for you in the chest!"

I huffed impatiently. Will they ever open this damn thing?

"What'd think is inside? I hope nothing bad."

"How bout we open it and see for ourselves. What could be bad, besides those vegetables?"

Finally, the lid lifted and above me stood two men, one tall with a wooden eye, the other shorter with a straggly beard. They both gawked down at me.

"Say, Pintel," the wooden eyed man said. "It's a little girl."

The other pirates gathered around to see. With caution, I climbed out of the chest, still grasping the map.

"Whatcha doing in there?" Pintel asked me.

"I ran away," I answered quietly. "Where is the captain?"

"What would a little girl want with the captain of the Black Pearl," a tall dark pirate demanded.

"That's between me and him," I stated firmly. "Will you just get him for me?"

Several of the crew laughed, while the one stated. "Alright, I'll get him for ya. We'll see what Captain Barbossa has to say bout this one."

The tall pirate disappeared shortly returning with who I assumed to be Captain Barbossa, wearing quite a big hat with a monkey on his shoulders.

"And what do we have hear?" Barbossa asked gazing down at me, a hint of recognition in his eyes. He muttered, "Is that…?"

"This girl came out of the chest and said she wanted to speak with you," a pirate explained.

Barbossa still gawked at me, awed. "Who are you?"

I smiled, trying not to appear too mischievous. "Don't you recognize me? I am after all, your daughter."

"Aurora, it really be you?" my father asked, bending down on one knee.

"I thought I recognized her," the wooden eyed pirate declared.

"If you recognized her, Regetti, why didn't you say something?" Pintel demanded.

"I wasn't sure. It was a few years ago since we say her last," Regetti defended. "She was even smaller then."

"What were ya doing in that chest," Barbossa asked putting his hand on my shoulder. "Where be your mother? Does she know you're out here?"

My mother? Why would he think I was with her? He should know very well where I have been.

I figured best just play along. "I ran away. I grew sick of living on land so I left her. I want to live at sea, with you."

He turned his glance to my hands. "What's that you got there?"

I held the map more tightly. "If you don't mind, I'd rather discuss it alone.

Captain Barbossa beamed. "How can I say no to my own daughter. Lets go."

He took my hand and led me to a room in the ship. We sat at the table across one, another. The monkey remained on his shoulder

"Well, I must say, Aurora," my father began. "I never thought I'd be seeing you again, after the way your mother left. Do you remember?"

"A little." The truth was the only thing I could remember about the last time I was on this ship was a lot of shouting between my parents, followed by my mother grabbing me and sailing off with me in the lifeboat.

"I still don't understand." Barbossa leaned back in his chair. "She left right after I became captain. I thought that be what she wanted. I'll never understand that woman."

She was probably upset about the deal he made with Davy Jones. I dared not say this out loud. However, I am still confused why he seems to be under the impression that I was with my mother. Perhaps he just assumed she made it safely to land with me.

"So tell me, Aurora, what's that you got there?" he asked once again eyeing the map.

"It's a map to the Aztec gold."

His eyes lit up, shining down at me. "How did you come across such a valued item such a that?"

I smiled. "I am your daughter, am I not? Piracy is in my blood."

"How bout I take a look at that map?"

I held it out. The monkey ran across the table, taking it, then gave it to Barbossa.

"Thank you, Jack." Barbossa took the map examining it.

"You named your monkey Jack?" I asked curiously.

"In honor of our previous captain, Jack Sparrow," he explained while still looking at the map.

Jack Sparrow. I had heard of him, but never had a chance to meet him. Davy Jones talked about him quite a bit, always saying that one day he will have Jack's soul forever on the Dutchman. I am actually looking forward to that day. I've heard so many interesting things about Jack Sparrow, one being that after my father left him on an island, he escaped on sea turtles. Sea turtles! I have to meet this man.

I looked over to my father and asked, "So what so you say? Are we going after this treasure?"

"Aye, you bet."

"Does this mean I will become a real pirate?" I asked eagerly perched up on my chair.

"But of coarse. You are the captain's daughter after all, and you've found something more valuable than anyone here has. I can definitely tell you're a pirate at heart, whether your mother likes it or not." He stood up, walked over to me and took my hand. "Come, let's tell the crew the good news."

I followed him out to the main deck. I can't believe how perfectly the plan is working. Since Barbossa seemed to truly think I have been with Mama this whole time, it was even easier to fool him. He did not suspect a thing. Davy Jones will be ever so proud when I successfully lead these pirates to the cursed treasure.

"Gentlemen," Barbossa announced grabbing the crew's attention. "How would you like to go find the Aztec gold?"


	3. Chapter 3 Bootstrap's Suspicions

_Chapter 3_

_Bootstrap's Suspicions _

We sailed for several days. According to the map, we should be fairly close to the treasure by now. I sighed impatiently as I gazed out in the deep blue ocean, sitting on the rail with a telescope.

"You know, you shouldn't be sitting up there," Barbossa's voice came from behind. "You might fall off."

Barely glancing at him I replied, "I'll be fine. I do this all the time."

He raised his eyebrow. "Does your mother take you out sailing often?"

I froze, choked for air. I need to be more careful about what I say.

"Every now and then," I replied quickly. "Not as often I would like."

He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to cringe by his touch.

"It seems like you made the right decision to run away," he said, gazing out at the sea. "Not to mention you already made a contribution to our crew."

I held back a sly smile. "I wouldn't say that until after you have the gold."

I heard footsteps behind us. As I turned my head I realized we were no longer alone when I observed an average height man with dark curly hair standing behind us.

"What is it, Bootstrap?" Barbossa grumbled as he turned his head.

"I, uh, just wanted to share what I heard concerning the treasure we are seeking," Bootstrap replied softly. "You see there are stories about the Aztec gold possibly cursing anyone who might steel it."

I felt my blood flow cold as Barbossa turned his gaze in my direction. "A curse, you say. Aurora, did you know anything about this?"

My mind spun chaotically as I tried to think of the best way around this. "Well, I have heard rumors about a curse, but I'm sure they were just made up to scare people away. Honestly, you don't believe in ghost stories, do you, Father? Even I am well past believing in stories such as that."

Barbossa chuckled as he once again patted my shoulder. "Of course not. You're right, Aurora, it's all just silly superstition." He then turned to leave as he said to Bootstrap, "We will seek the treasure as planned. Meanwhile as we sail, I think I will have myself some apples."

As he walked off I turned my gaze back to the ocean and smirked. _Enjoy your apples while you still can, Barbossa._

After a few moments, I realized Bootstrap was still standing behind me, looking at me with suspicion.

"What is it?" I demanded as I turned to face him.

"That map is quite valuable, especially to pirates," he stated as he slowly walked up closer to where I sat. "I wonder how it randomly wound up in your hands of all people."

"I already told you, I found it."

"Was it your mother's," Bootstrap asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I answered in discomfort as I felt myself slip.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, gently setting me on the floor, and then asked, "How is Alison? It's been quite some time since I last saw her."

"Um, she's fine," I replied quietly avoiding eye contact.

Bootstrap starred out at the sea, in remembrance. "I will never forget the day she left with you, right after your father became captain. It seemed so strange to me. Ever since your mother married your father and joined the crew, she wanted nothing more than your father to be captain."

"Really?" I asked interested in hearing about what my mother was like.

"Oh, yes," he went on. "Your mother was a very ambitious woman. She had this way of manipulating an outcome to meet her desires, something I suspect you inherited as well. When she married your father, she wanted him in the top position so that she could have more power here as well. That is why it seems so odd to me that once she got her way, she immediately took off and left."

"Maybe she realized it was not really what she wanted," I mumbled befuddled by this.

"Perhaps." He looked back down at me. "Does she still seem that way to you?"

"She seems to have mellowed out over the years," I replied going with the safest possible answer.

"Um, Aurora?" Pintel's voice called from behind us. "You father wishes for you to dine with him tonight."

I followed him towards the inside of the boat where Barbossa sat at the table waiting to dine. Jack, the monkey, perched himself on the end of the table, nibbling on some berries. I sat down and we both ate in silence as I pondered over what Bootstrap said to me. Honestly, I have no idea what my mother is like now since I was so young when I saw her last. I suppose once she found out about the deal she realized it was not worth it and took me away out of fury.

"You seem awfully quiet," Barbossa commented.

"I was just thinking about Mama," I mumbled. "I was wondering what she was like when she lived here at sea."

"Let's see," Barbossa considered. "How would I describe you mother? Um, strong, adventurous, very ambitious, and she had difficulty staying in one place. That be why the idea of living at sea intrigued her, at least at the time it did."

"Everyone keeps saying she's ambitious," I pointed out softly, looking down. "If she wanted to be the captain's wife so bad then why didn't she just marry the captain, or was she really that in love with you?"

"Ah, I wish I could say for certain that it was that she loved me. The truth is when Alison and I first met, Truman was captain of the Pearl," Barbossa explained gazing upward resting his hand on the table. "Quite an old sea bag he was. We were all amazed he lived as long as he did. Some thought he'd never die. Anyway, your mother knew he was bound to go any day now and he would need to name the next captain. He was torn between me and Jack."

"You mean Jack Sparrow?" I asked eagerly, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, Jack Sparrow." Barbossa muttered the name grudgingly. "Anyway, Truman named Jack captain and Alison was furious. She mumbled something about how she was promised more than this. But, once you were born she seemed to let it go and accept Jack as the captain. Then a few years later, as you already know, after the mutiny, when I finally did become captain, she took off and left in rage. To this day, I fail to understand exactly what was going on in her head."

I looked at him sharply as he spoke. To me, it seemed like he was trying to put the blame on Mama. Maybe he wanted to make it sound as though the only reason he made the deal in the first place was to satisfy her. As ambitious as Mama may have been, if that were even true, she would never willingly give up her only child just to see her husband made captain, would she?

"Aurora." Barbossa looked into my eyes as he spoke sincerely. "It really is good to have one of you back."

I offered him a small smile but nothing more as I continued to think. As far back as I could remember I have always accepted that my own father did not give a damn about me, but according to his side of the story, Mama was the one that did not care. Barbossa truly did seem glad that I am here now. Is he being sincere or is it all just an act? Perhaps I should reconsider what I am about to do to him.

"Um, Father." I looked up at him urgently. "About the treasure…"

The door burst open.

"Captain Barbossa!" Pintel exclaimed excitedly. "We're here! We've arrived at the location of the treasure!"

"Excellent!" Barbossa said to him as he left. He then turned back to me and asked, "What did you wish to tell me about the treasure. Aurora?"

Caught off guard I quickly answered. "Just that I knew we were almost there."

He grinned at me and I smiled back broadly deciding that I must stick to the plan. It does not matter which of my parents cared about me more since neither of them have been a part in my life. Davy Jones is the only one I can remember who has been there for me and, for that, my loyalty will always be to him. As far as Barbossa was concerned, he and the crew were already as good as cursed.


	4. Chapter 4 A Daughter's Betrayal

_Chapter 4_

_A Daughter's Betrayal_

I watched eagerly as Barbossa and the crew unwittingly dug in to the Aztec gold without care or hesitation. I smiled smugly. These foolish pirates have no idea what this gold will do to them. I absolutely cannot wait to see the look on Barbossa's face when he bites into his next apple only to discover it tastes of ashes.

I looked over and spotted that even Bootstrap, despite his suspicions, helped himself to a fair share of the gold. I suppose being a pirate he could not help himself. After a few moments, I noticed him walking out of the cave. Curiously, I followed and found him wrapping a piece of the gold in parchment.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and answered, "I am sending a piece of the gold to my son."

"You have a son?"

He smiled, a small smile, as he nodded. "Yes. Before I joined this crew I did have a wife and son. My son is about a year older than you, I think. My wife and I named him after me."

I raised my eyebrow. "You named your son Bootstrap?"

He chuckled. "No, Bootstrap is merely a name given to me since I became part of this crew. Most people here still don't know my real name, which is William Turner."

"William Turner," I repeated. "Well, that does sound better than Bootstrap. Does your son know you are a pirate?"

He sighed. "I doubt his mother told him that. What boy would want to believe his father is a pirate?"

I shrugged strolling over to him. "Perhaps he might like the idea of being a pirate. After all, piracy is in his blood."

He shook his head. "Being raised by my wife, little William was probably taught all the evils of piracy."

I starred out passed Bootstrap allowing myself to wonder had my mother raised me if would I have the same hatred for piracy. Right now, that seemed fairly difficult to imagine. I turned my gaze back to Bootstrap as he continued to prepare to send off the treasure. It is too bad Bootstrap will be cursed as well. I am actually starting to like him.

"Ah, there you are Aurora." I heard Barbossa's voice from behind me. "We're ready to leave."

I followed Barbossa back on to the Black Pearl. The crew celebrated their new riches searching for rum about the ship. Too bad they will not be able to enjoy it. I watched the sun as she floated down closer and closer to the horizon. Soon these pirates will see for themselves what they have become.

Barbossa sat me up on his lap as he sat down. Jack, the monkey, brought him an apple. I looked up at him intently as his teeth sank down in the fruit. Immediately after, he began to cough vigorously, thrashing his hand over his mouth.

"Something wrong, Father?" I asked gawking up at him innocently.

"This apples tastes like ashes," he coughed, his eyes watering.

"That's odd." I pretended to scrutinize the apple. "It appears fine to me."

"The rum!" I heard another voice shout. "I can't taste the rum!"

"What has happened to us?" Another voice cried out.

"The treasure," Barbossa uttered more softly. "It was cursed after all."

"Too right you are, Captain Barbossa."

I turned my head to see Davy Jones appear at the front of the deck. Shortly after, the rest of the crew appeared as well. Jones briefly winked at me as he approached where Barbossa and I sat.

Barbossa rose up in fumes. "Davy Jones! You were behind this weren't you? What have you done to us?"

"You are immortal now," Davy Jones explained calmly. "Sure you will never be able to again enjoy food, drink…" Davy Jones gently touched his claw against my cheek, "or even the touch of a woman, but you will live forever."

"You mean to say we are stuck like this forever?" Ragetti croaked nervously.

"Unless you can figure out a way to break the curse," Jones sneered.

Barbossa grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Davy Jones. He did not seem aware that I knowingly led him to the curse.

"Oh, and before I go I will be wanting Aurora back," Jones added reaching his arm out to me.

"Back?" Barbossa starred at him in bewilderment.

Davy Jones smirked as I pulled away from Barbossa and willingly walked over to him. "I am guessing Alison did not tell you about the little deal she made with me."

I froze next to Davy Jones, not turning back around as my heart began to race. What did he say?

Jones continued, "You did not actually believe that the mutiny occurred out of mere coincidence, did you? No, your wife came to me, offering anything to see her husband captain. I made her promise me her first born child she will soon bear."

My mind continued to spin like a whirlpool. Mama was the one that struck the deal?

"You can't have her!" Barbossa stammered as he attempted to reach me, but was held back by Jones' crew.

Jones continued to smile smugly. "Are you sure you even want your daughter back? What if I were to tell you she knew exactly what would happen to you once you laid finger on the Aztec Gold?"

I slowly turned back around to view my father's face fall, full of hurt from betrayal by his own daughter. Starring at him blankly, I had no idea what I was feeling at this moment. Would I have gone through with this had I known all this time, Barbossa was not the one that sold me out? I can honestly say I have no idea.

Without another word, Davy Jones grabbed my arm and took me away, signaling for the rest of the crew to follow. Moments later, I found myself back on the Dutchman, Davy Jones proudly looking down upon me.

"You have done well, Aurora," he stated smirking. "Now that the pirates of the Black Pearl cannot be killed they will bring in many souls for me. You have indeed proven yourself worthy."

"What does that mean for me now?" I asked softly trying to push back my feelings of guilt.

Davy Jones put his arm around my shoulders. "Tell me, Aurora. How would you like to be second in command of the Flying Dutchman?"


	5. Chapter 5 First Recruit

_Chapter 5_

_First Recruit_

As Davy Jones warned me, it is taking quite a while for everyone to accept me as second in command of the Flying Dutchman. He told me I just had to give it time. When I get older, I will be taken more seriously. I just wish I did not have to wait so long.After all, I did lead the pirates of the Black Pearl to cursed treasure. What more must I do to prove myself?

The imprint of Barbossa's face remained a permanent portrait in my mind. All I can do now was just force myself not to think of it. I told myself over and over I should not feel guilty. Even though Barbossa was not the one that sold me out, I still barely knew my father. There is no reason I should feel any attachment to him. Besides, had he the opportunity he might have made the same deal with Jones.

I stood on top deck watching as the next group of poor wretched souls struck deal with Davy Jones offering their service. Davy Jones can never have too many workers enslaved to him.

Then a thought came to me. Maybe if I were to somehow get a soul for this ship all by myself I will come closer to gaining the respect I deserve. Davy Jones has increased my abilities. Now, I can go wherever I please so long as I return. I did receive warning that if I attempted to escape the Dutchman I would face severe consequences. Not that that really mattered to me since I did not have anywhere else to go. I still have no idea where my mother is if she even remains in the world of the living. With my newly heightened senses and ability to travel about as I pleased it was possible I could locate her if I wanted, but I fear I may not be able to leave. Even upon discovering her betrayal I still could not bring myself to hate her. My only memory of her is her trying to protect me, promising me no matter what she will come back for me. Perhaps Mama acted as she did because Barbossa put too much pressure on her to help him rise to the top.

Remembering what I want from here, I used my senses to see if I could find anything or anyone lost at sea. Perhaps a shipwreck filled with people desperate to avoid the afterlife lay about in the seas waiting.

Closing my eyes, I waited until I felt something. I gazed down into the ocean in front of me. Someone is down there, not yet dead, but how is that possible? There was no way a person could rest upon the bottom of the ocean and still be alive, but my senses told me a soul remains trapped down at sea.

Even with my doubt, I dove into the ocean to find out exactly who or what I was sensing. I've only just been given my new abilities. It's possible they may not work just as I suspect but I had to find out for sure. Then I did spot something that appeared to be a cannon tied to the shoelace of a man floating above it somehow still alive. As I swan closer I saw that the man was Bootstrap. Now, everything made more sense. Because of the curse, he could not die. He would be forever trapped here in the ocean. I smiled, betting he will do anything to escape this dreadful fate.

First untying this hands then his bootstrap, I wrapped my arms around him as far as they will go pulling him up and onto the ship.

"Aurora," he gasped still choking on the air.

"Hello again, Bootstrap," I greeted brightly while smirking. "Welcome to the Flying Dutchman, or what I like to call, home."

"This is where you've really been all this time," he breathed still coughing.

"Yes, and it could be your new home too unless you wish to return to the bottom of the ocean for all eternity. All you have to do is say the word and I will retrieve Jones at once."

Bootstrap sighed. "I suppose I don't have much choice, do I."

I smiled as I stood up to fetch Davy Jones. "No, I'm afraid you don't."

Before leaving I turned back around and asked, "Just out of curiosity, how did you end up at the bottom of the ocean?"

He gazed down grimly. "It was what I said to your father. I told him that after what he did to Jack he deserved the betrayal and the curse."

"Really." I grinned. I always did like Bootstrap.

"Anyway, Captain Barbossa did not exactly appreciate my comment so he sent me overboard dooming me to spend eternity at the bottom of the sea."

I shook my head boldly. "Well, that's quite a shame. It appears now the crew will have no way of breaking the curse."

"What do you mean? Do you know how to break the curse?"

With a nod, I explained, "The only way to escape your curse is to return every single gold piece along with the blood to be repaid. So each pirate would have to spill their own blood into the chest containing the treasure, and since you are here, that will not be possible."

"Well done, Aurora!"

I turned to see Davy Jones approaching the deck, grinning proudly.

Jones continued boasting, "I see you have not only successfully recruited a soul but you have just ensured that the pirates of the Black Pearl remain forever cursed." He turned to Bootstrap. "So what is your final decision, Bootstrap? Will you join my crew and become part of the Flying Dutchman?"

He nodded, muttering, "I accept."

xXx

It's been a couple of weeks since Bootstrap became part of the Dutchman. He mostly just quietly does whatever Jones or I told him, never speaking much to me. I am sure he hates me now. After all I have done to him I would not blame him. For some reason, which I could not explain, I did not want him to despise me.

As the sun fell down and the stars began to make their appearance, I walked down to the top deck to find Bootstrap alone, gazing out to the ocean.

"I suppose I'm probably the last person you would want to see now," I uttered softly as I approached him.

He sighed. "Actually I guess I should thank you. If not for you, I would still be at the bottom of the ocean. I understand you were only following orders when you cursed us."

"I really didn't want you to be cursed. You seemed different from the other pirates." I paused a moment before pointing out, "You said Barbossa deserved to be cursed for what he did to Jack Sparrow. I know in piracy, justice is never a concern so I am assuming Jack meant something to you personally."

He nodded, slightly smiling. "You are very clever, like your mother. Yes, I considered Jack to be a very good friend."

"What is he like?" I asked intrigued. After what I have heard so far about the infamous Jack Sparrow, I yearned for more.

Bootstrap chuckled softly, "Jack Sparrow is a rather difficult person to describe. I think you would just have to meet him for yourself to see exactly what he is like."

I grinned gazing out to the part of the ocean reflection the moonlight. "Maybe sometime soon I will."


	6. Chapter 6 Jack Sparrow

_Chapter 6_

_Jack Sparrow_

Anxiety foamed up within me as I found my way to Tortuga, the place Jack Sparrow currently lingered. I knew Davy Jones would not approve of this. He seems to have intense hatred for Sparrow for whatever reason. I, however, was fascinated about the stories I have been told of this man. I must see what he is like for myself. I will just have to deal with whatever consequences when I return to the Dutchman. A thought then came to me. Unless, there was some sort of way I could not have to return.

Tortuga turned out to be a place filled with laughter, drunkenness, and the every so often violence. I could definitely see how this would be the kind of place for pirates to settle. I wonder where Jack is.

As I searched I grabbed an apple off one of the tables. The men there fell so drunk they did not even notice me take it. The fruit's juices clenched my throat soothingly. I rarely ever get to eat this kind of food so I have come to savor these moments.

I then spotted a man with long dark hair in dreadlocks, red bandanna, and a pistol strapped around his waist. This had to be him. Within his arms he held a woman with blonde, curly hair, kissing her pressed against the wall.

I grinned as I confidently walked over to them. "Jack Sparrow I presume."

Barely glancing at me he stopped kissing for just moment to mutter, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Very well," I contended. "Captain Jack Sparrow, may I speak with you?"

"Jack," the woman inquired during the pauses of their making out. "Who is this girl?"

"I don't know, love," Jack said softly as he seemed to be under the impression that if he ignored me I would go away.

I rolled my eyes as he continued to kiss her, trying to think of some way to make this woman go away. Smiling smugly, I thought of something.

"I'm his daughter," I announced proudly.

The woman jerked herself out of Jack's embrace. "You never told me you had a daughter!"

"I didn't know I had one," Jack slurred weakly.

The woman raged on, "That's because you probably left her before she had a chance to tell you, and you were planning on doing the same to me, weren't you!"

"Come, now, Giselle…" Jack began but before he could say anything more, Giselle violently slapped him across the face before storming off in flames.

I covered my mouth to hide my grin as I finally had his full attention.

He turned to face me as he stumbled over closer, saying, "You, my dear, have ruined my moment."

I crossed my arms. "You will have other moments in the future."

"Yes," he consented though still waved both arms sloppily towards the direction Giselle left. "But I will never again have _that_ moment."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized even though I did not feel the least bit sorry at all.

He stood straighter as he pulled his pistol out to shine it. "It doesn't matter. As you can see I've had been with many women. Which woman was the woman that I was with that is the mother of you?"

"Alison Barbossa."

His lifted his eyebrow at me, and frowned. "I don't recall ever laying a finger on that particular woman."

"You didn't," I informed. "You are not really my father."

"Ahh. Well, I figured that much seeing as you and I don't look anything alike. So tell me, what is it you really want?"

I frowned, as he still seemed off balance. "Maybe we can talk when you are a little more sober."

He looked mildly stunned by my comment. "I'm not drunk. I have not had meself a drop of rum in nearly two days. Speaking of which…"

He grabbed a half empty bottle of rum from a short stumbling man passing by and drank some. "Now I, in fact, am drunk." He held the bottle out to me. "Care for some?"

I sighed taking the bottle, figuring that there was not much difference between drunk Jack and sober Jack. The moment the liquor touched my tongue I spit it out coughing.

"That's disgusting!" I choked handing the bottle back to him. "How do you stand it?"

Grinning, he took the bottle back, declaring, "In time, you will grew to love this stuff, may even call it your best friend, or love."

"Right," I mumbled unconvinced that would ever happen.

"You've still not told me why it is you seek me," Jack reminded me.

"You call yourself Captain Jack Sparrow but doesn't a captain have a ship?"

"Yes, and the man I presume to be your father stole the ship that was once mine from me," he explained bitterly.

"And I suppose you want it back."

He gazed up and nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Well then, perhaps we can work together to get you your ship back," I suggested. "I can be your partner, kind of like a side-kick."

He looked back down upon me with suspicious eyes. "Are you not a bit too small, not to mention, are you not the daughter of the man who in fact lead a mutiny against me?"

I stood up straighter, taking another bite of my apple, as I spoke with more confidence. "What if I were to tell you that I led that man, who is my father and his crew, to a cursed treasure that would make them unable to enjoy pleasures such as this?"

Jack, to his own surprise, actually seemed impressed. "You cursed your own father?"

"My loyalties are not with him."

"I see, so where exactly do your loyalties lie?"

Before I had the chance to answer the wall beside us crumbled as Cranker, one of the Dutchman's crewmembers broke through, followed by the others.

"Davy Jones," Jack muttered knowing these sea monsters then uttered louder, "The time has not yet come for my debt to be paid."

Cranker smiled mischievously. "Jones knows that, and he will come for you when it is time. We're here for her."

"Her?" Jack looked down at me befuddled. "Jones?"

"That's where my loyalties lie," I mumbled weakly. "And that's also the real reason you are not captain."

"And don't you forget it." Cranker grabbed my arm, pulling me away, the rest of the crew followed as the people of the tavern watched in fear and confusion. He turned back to Jack and added, "Oh, and Davy Jones sends his regards."

I dropped my apple as Cranker tugged me. As we disappeared into the ocean, the last thing I saw when I turned back was Jack's puzzled expression.


	7. Chapter 7 Sea Mistress

_A/N: Now, it has been approximately 10 years since the last chapter, but we are still before the Curse of the Black Pearl (the 1__st__ movie)_

_Chapter 7_

_Sea Mistress_

"Are you alright, Madame?" a young browned haired sailor, with a short patchy beard, said as he helped me up onto the ship.

"Yes," I nodded with pretense gratitude. "Thanks you, kind sir."

He smiled as he wrapped a wool blanket around me. "May I ask what happened to you, Miss?"

"Shipwreck," I muttered shuddering. "I believe I am the only survivor."

"Sorry to hear that," he consoled. "But no need to worry. You will be safe with us."

"John!" Another older sailor, with short auburn hair just starting to grey, appeared on deck. "A word?"

"Be right back, Miss." John scurried into the private room after the other man.

I quietly crept up closer to the door so I could listen.

"What's the problem, Billy?" John demanded.

"Do you not realize that it is tremendous bad luck to have a woman on board?" Billy warmed him.

A sly smile formed across my face. _There is a good reason for that._

"Ah, come now, Billy. The poor girl was the sole survivor of a ship accident. What was I supposed to do, leave her in the ocean?"

"No, I suppose not," Billy consented. "But you do realize what could happen, do you not, John?"

"Oh, Billy, always so superstitious. You know those are just rumors. I am sure nothing bad will happen to us," John assured. "Now, let us just focus on getting this ship to land."

As I heard their footsteps move closer to the door, I rushed back to the spot I was sitting at and gaze out upon the ocean.

"You will have to excuse Billy," John said as he sat down beside me. "He gets a bit nervous around the ladies, especially pretty ones like you. Never could bring himself to say much to them. That's why he's never married."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I instead smiled bashfully turning my gaze downward. I have been to Tortuga on several occasions. That place contained plenty of girls much more beautiful than me, but there were also a significant amount there more ugly as well. I suppose that would make me average in appearance. My sandy blonde hair was always a mess as it laid down to my mid-back in waves. I stood at about average height with deep tan skin and hazel eyes.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" John asked kindly.

I looked at him and smiled. "An apple would be nice. Do you have any?"

He nodded saying, "I will be right back, I will."

I turned my gaze back to the sea, wondering how much more time this doomed ship has left. It seems to be taking longer this time than usual.

John returned with my apple along with a broad grin upon his face. "Here you are Miss."

I thanked him taking the delicious juicy apple. At that moment, I felt a jerk from bellow. It's here.

"What was that?" John exclaimed immediately rising to his feet. "Did you feel it?"

After the next jolt, the whole crew shared the same panic. Billy rushed out, glaring at me.

"This began once we brought her on board!" Billy declared, pointing his finger at me.

John immediately stood up in my defense. "You cannot blame her, Billy. How could she have possibly caused this?"

Billy, not taking his eyes off me, demanded, "Who are you?"

"Aurora Barbossa," I answered standing up straight, taking another bite of my apple.

"Barbossa," John repeated clearly horrified. "The Black Pearl. He's the… the…"

"The man so evil Hell itself spattered back out," I finished for him, sneering. "Yes, that man is my father."

"So you are from the Black Pearl?" John squeaked nervously backing away from me.

I inched closer to him causing him more panic. "Oh, no. Where I come from is much worse than that."

At that very moment the Kraken's tentacles burst out from the waters smashing violently on the ship. The sailors began to panic and scurry like mice desperate to escape their predator.

"You are _Her_, are you not?" John panted, crawling over to me. "The one they see before… before this. You are the Sea Mistress."

I grinned as I bent over, gently brushing his cheek. "Right you are. But not to worry. When the time comes, you will have your chance to postpone the judgment of the afterlife."

Before he could say anything more, the Kraken snatched him up thrashing him across the ship. That had to hurt.

As soon as the attack was finished, the Dutchman's crew came to gather the survivors on my orders to await Davy Jones. As they sat crouched, their entire bodies shook vigorously. I spotted both John and Billy among them.

Slowly yet dramatically, Davy Jones came out to increase these poor souls' torment as he prepared the same speech I have heard many times in the past. I looked each man in the eye trying to predict who may join. John seemed to be a fairly likely candidate. Billy on the other hand, did not seem so eager as he kept exchanging glares between John and me as he attempted to conceal his fear.

"So," Jones finished. "Which of you will join my crew and avoid the harsh judgment of the afterlife?"

"Cowards," Billy mumbled, his voice shaky. "Only cowards will join you." He shifted his stone cold eyes in my direction. "I sensed the devil the very moment that girl was brought on board."

Chucking, Davy Jones, briefly glanced at me as he said, "I bet you did."

Jones then nodded to Angler, who then immediately slit Billy's throat and tossed him into the sea. He then leaned in towards John who appeared as fragile glass about to shatter.

"And what of the rest of you?" Jones demanded looking particularly at John. "Will you join?"

Still shuddering violently, John moved his petrified eyes until they met mine. I nodded towards him, hoping to help give him the confidence he needed to accept, or at the very least, say something.

He attempted to look Jones directly in the eyes, muttering, "I…I will. I will join."

Only a few others choose to join us. The rest, Jones sentenced to immediate death.

xXx

As the sun fell to the horizon, I could here Davy Jones begin to play his organ. Before leaving to join him, I looked about the ship to assure that everything ran smoothly.

"Bootstrap," I called spotting him on deck.

"Yes Mistress."

"I want you to be in charge of the new recruits," I explained. "Show them how everything runs here and what their responsibility is as part of the ship. You are probably the only who can handle this without feeling the need to constantly threaten them or actually beat them.

He nodded but as I began to walk away, he added, "Don't you ever get sick of all this, watching soul after soul give up everything to be slave to the Dutchman?"

"Sometimes," I admitted turning just my head to look at him. "But what choice do I have? What choice do any of us have?"

Seeing that he was unable to provide an answer, I continued on passing a still petrified John on my way. If there remained any humanity in me I would pity him, but growing up on the Dutchman tends to suck that out even though I still appear human.

I found Jones enchanted by his own music he played and remembered how I used to climb into his lap to join him. Not that I have grown up, I would simply sit on the bench next to him whenever I desired to join as I did now, for instance. Together, we played out the rest of the song.

"You seem to be in a good mood," I commented as we came to a finish. "We did not get that many new souls for the Dutchman."

"True," he agreed but still grinned. "But the day draws nearer that I will finally have Jack Sparrow aboard my ship. His time to repay his debt is coming."

"I thought there was still plenty of time before that," I muttered then adding louder, "It will be hard for me to obey your orders. Remember, years ago when I snuck off to meet him, you forbid me from ever going near him again?"

"Yes, I remember. But, When he is mine that will no longer be a concern."

"Maybe I can help lure him," I suggested. "Since I am no longer a child, I am less subject to fall victim to his deceits."

He gently brushed his craw against my cheek. "Now that you have grown up, I fear even more that you will be a victim to his charms."

I could not help but laugh at this. "You are afraid I am going to fall in love with him, are you not? This is utterly ridiculous!"

"You say that now but you may find resisting him to be more difficult than you expected."

Determined, I urged on, "I am sure I can handle it if you would just let me have a ch…"

"Aurora! Do not argue with me!" he interrupted, fury building up in his tone as he rose up. "You are not to go anywhere near Jack Sparrow and that is final!"

Before I had the chance to argue, Davy Jones stormed out leaving me sitting alone by the organ. I do not understand why he is so determined to keep me away from Jack. I am not a foolish young girl, naïve to a man's charms. I thought I had proven that by now. I suppose, once again I must convince Jones of where my loyalties lie. Despite his orders, I made up my mind. I will, once again, seek out Jack Sparrow.


	8. Chapter 8 Father Daughter Reunion

_Chapter 8_

_Father Daughter Reunion_

"Those pirates were cursed with immortality so they could provide more souls for the Dutchman!" Davy Jones bellowed, slamming his claw against the table. "If they keep burning every ship to a crisp then I will not gain any souls."

"And what do you want me to do about it, Davy Jones," I asked, sitting on a chair, resting my head on my hand, trying to conceal my exasperation.

"Go to them, reason with them, threaten them. I don't care how you do it," Jones ordered. "Just make sure they provide me with more souls."

"What makes you think they will listen to me? I was the one who cursed them, remember?"

He turned his gaze directly at me. "You gave them eternal life, the ability to attack their enemies without fearing death. Besides, Captain Barbossa is your father. Surely, he will listen to you."

"I doubt that," I muttered recalling his last expression as I left the Pearl. I then thought of something and stated more confidently, "Maybe the problem is not the crew of the ship, but the captain. Perhaps if we were to put a different captain on the Pearl, things will go more our way."

He raised his eyebrow. "Anyone in particular you have in mind?"

"Perhaps the man who offered you his soul to be captain of the Black Pearl, as oppose to the man who was tricked into it by his ambitious wife."

Jones pounded his claw furiously against the table where I sat. "NO! Not Jack Sparrow! He would be even worse."

"You don't know that for sure," I protested. "Maybe he would…"

Before I could finish, Davy Jones grabbed my shoulders, lifting me up and slamming me against the walls of the ship. "I said no!"

"Okay, I get it," I agreed softly. "I'll go to the Black Pearl and talk to Captain Barbossa."

He released me. "Good."

I had grown so accustomed to his violent outbursts this did not at all take me by surprise. I suppose I should know by now to just do what he says in the first place rather than try to argue. Reluctantly, I prepared to make my way to the Black Pearl.

I was sent on a lifeboat near the Pearl. As I floated, I turned me head, watching the Dutchman sink below sea level. Not bothering to be discrete, I climbed up onto the ship, landing both feet on deck firmly. Upon my arrival, Barbossa, who stood by the wheel, instantly pulled out his gun pointing it directly at me.

Unalarmed, I sneered, "Now, is that any way to greet your own daughter?"

"Aurora?" He lowered his gun, but did not seemed pleased to see me. "I should have known it was you. What do you want?"

I smiled feigning innocence. "Is it so wrong for a daughter to want to visit her father?"

"No." He approached me slowly, his footsteps heavy. "But it be wrong for a daughter to want to be cursing her own father."

"Oh please. I did you a favor." I leaned against the edge of the boat, still smiling slyly, pulling an apple from my coat pocket. "If it were not for me then you would not be able to live forever. You and your crew should be praising me."

"Well, excuse me for being a little less than grateful," he retorted his eyes gazing upon the apple longingly. "Would that be the only reason you came here, to taunt me?"

"I'll admit it does bring me some satisfaction, but no. That is not the only reason. I came here to tell you to stop completely burning down ships. Davy Jones needs souls and if they are burnt to a crisp then they are of no use to him."

He chuckled. "So you came here thinking you could just order meself and me crew around?"

"They are not my orders," I stated firmly. "They are Davy Jones' orders and you would do best to heed them."

He sighed. "Of course, Davy Jones' orders. Those are the only ones you care to follow, are they not?"

"He is the one that brought me up," I pointed out quietly.

Barbossa's expression softened as he walked over to me and touched my arm. "Aurora, maybe there is some way to get you off that ship."

I jerked away from him. "It is far too late for that. Besides, I did not come for a sappy father daughter reunion. I came to deliver a message and you would no best to agree to it."

He backed away from me stubbornly. "This is _my _ship, Aurora! As long as I be its captain, then its attacks will be going my way."

_ Just so long as you are the captain,_ I thought privately and then uttered aloud, "Fine, do things your way. What do I care?"

As I turned to leave the Pearl, Barbossa took his own opportunity to taunt, "So, you're going to tell your master you failed?"

I paused for a moment and turned back. "What can I do to make you agree?"

He paced slowly, looking up in thought. "Well, perhaps if you had something worthwhile to offer, I might find meself more agreeable to your demands."

I looked up silently, pondering what could possibly make him more agreeable so I can tell Jones I succeeded. After a few moments, it came to me.

I looked Barbossa directly in the eye as I proposed, "If your next attack meets Davy Jones' satisfaction, then I will reveal to you a way to break the curse."

Once again, his brow lifted. "I thought you said the curse be a gift and I should be grateful I can live forever."

I strolled over to Barbossa, gently brushing the apple against his cheek. "True, but what good is eternal life if you are unable to enjoy the pleasures life has to offer?"

Seeing my point, he extended his hand. "We have an accord."

I smiled. "Great."

xXx

To Jones' delight, everything went just as he desired. The Pearl's next attack left people helpless to die at sea unless they offered their souls to the Dutchman. Now, it was time for me to pay my end of the bargain.

"Where are you going, Aurora?" Davy Jones demanded, unaware of why Barbossa agreed to his orders.

"I was just going to tell the crew members of the Black Pearl that you are satisfied," I answered with an angelic smile. "Don't you think they have the right to know?"

"They'll know when I don't do anything vile to them," Jones grunted.

I just gaped at him with my pleading eyes until he finally said, "Oh, alright but be back soon."

I then rode my lifeboat back to the Black Pearl where Barbossa awaited anxiously.

"Well," he said as he gently stroked Jack, the monkey sitting on his shoulder. "I believe it be time for your end of the bargain."

"Very well." I worked hard to conceal my smirk. "If you wish to break the curse then you need to return every single piece of the gold along with the blood of everyone who stole from the chest."

His face paled slightly from that last part, but he still managed to get out, "Will draining your blood do for me payment?"

I snickered. "Perhaps. But you only need to put in a few drops of blood for it to work. I think you can manage that."

Barbossa then gasped, as he seemed to have a sudden revelation. "Bootstrap."

"Ah, yes. Bootstrap," I noted without the least bit shock in my voice. "Yes, that will be a problem."

Barbossa looked down in agony with his hand on his head. "He's somewhere at the bottom of the sea!"

"Actually, he's with me on the Dutchman and I'm afraid he won't be of any use to you," I sneered as I prepared to leave.

Barbossa grabbed my arm, firmly. "What do you mean he be of no use? Give him here! We had a deal!"

I pulled my arm away. "The deal was I tell you how to break the curse, which I indeed did. I did not say anything about helping you break it."

"You are just like your mother," he raged bitterly. "Deceitful and arrogant! A trick such as this is worthy of her, too!"

"Well," I stated not offended at all by his statement. "I guess that's where I get my cleverness from, seeing as she was at least smart enough not to stick around here, which reminds me. I best be going. Farewell, Captain Barbossa."

Before he had the chance to retort, I was gone making my way back to the Dutchman. As I stepped foot on my home ship I looked about it to make sure everything was running smoothly before setting off in search of Bootstrap. I found him by the wheel, taking his turn to steer the ship.

He turned his head to me at the sound of my footsteps. "I see you're back. So tell me, how is my old crew doing?"

"Still cursed," I replied casually.

"Well, I assume there was a reason for you to go back besides telling them Jones is pleased," Bootstrap pointed out, returning his eyes to the sea. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

I leaned into him, whispering, "I revealed to Barbossa how to break the curse."

"Aurora! If Davy Jones were to discover this, then he will surely punish you, severely," Bootstrap cautioned. "Why did you do it?"

"To get Barbossa to be more cooperative," I answered shrugging. "Besides, it doesn't matter. After all, you are here which means they have no chance of breaking their curse."

Bootstrap remained quiet with a look of sheer utter concern on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"My son," he replied solemnly. "They could still use his blood if they find him."

I could have kicked myself for forgetting that Bootstrap had a son. If those pirates break the curse and Davy Jones finds out it was because of me, then he will surely have my head. But then I thought of something, some way I can use this to my advantage.

I looked back over to Bootstrap and asked, "Do you know where your son is?"

He shook his head. "If I knew I wouldn't tell you. I don't want him involved in any of this."

I put my hand on the steering wheel forcing him to stop and look at me. "Pirate blood runs through his veins. It's inevitable that he will somehow be involved in piracy in his future, that is if he hasn't already." I paused and added more gently, "Now, I don't want him to be apart of this any more than you do. If those pirates lift the curse then Davy Jones will surely punish me for it. I want to keep them from finding your son for my own sake, but I can't do that if I don't know where he is."

Bootstrap sighed as he gave in. "The last place I told my wife I was heading was Port Royale. She may have told my son that. I don't know for sure, but it's possible now that he's older he may try to look for me there."

"Port Royale," I repeated pondering. "Thank you, Bootstrap."

I walked away, leaving him alone by the wheel as I secretly prepared my scheme in my mind. It seems now is the time for the Black Pearl to have a new captain.


	9. Chapter 9 My Plan for Freedom

_Chapter 9_

_My Plan for Freedom_

Tortuga seemed to be exactly the same as I remember it, filled with drunken men singing, laughing, and rioting. Men foolishly flirted with every large busted woman they came to meet. People stood up on tables sloppily playing fiddles while singing completely off key. One fiddle player I passed by did not seem to be singing the same song he played on his instrument.

When I spotted Jack Sparrow I experienced déjà vu. There he was against the same wall passionately kissing a woman, only this time she had red hair.

I strutted over to them. Neither of them noticed the sound from my boots steps coming close to them.

I spoke boldly, "Jack Sparrow. I need to speak with you."

"In a moment," Jack muttered barely glancing at me. "Unless of you would like to join us."

The woman playfully smacked his chest. "Jack!"

They then resumed their passions. I rolled my eyes as the little patience I contained evaporated.

"Jack!" I stammered. "We need to talk now!"

"Jack," The woman panted in between kisses. "Who is this woman?"

Before he could answer, I firmly declared, "I'm his wife."

At an instant, the woman jerked away from him in fury. "You never told me you had a wife!"

"I don't have a wife," Jack protested, glancing at me, befuddled.

"Well, clearly you do!"

"Scarlet…" Jack began, but before he could say anything more, she slapped him right across the face and stormed off, fire seeming to flame from her hair.

He then swung around to face me. "You, my dear…"

"Yes, I know," I interrupted abruptly at a rapid pace. "I ruined your moment and you will never be able to get it back. Now, let's move on."

He gazed upon me even more oddly. "Have we met?"

"Yes, a little less than ten years ago," I reminded him. "We were in a similar situation when I, well ruined your moment."

He grinned and smoothly strolled over towards me. "Well then, perhaps this time around, you can make it up to me." He waved his hand around my breasts. "I see you've grown up to be quite a bit more womanly."

I snatched his hand. "I will make it up to you, but not like that."

"You're with Davy Jones, are you not?" Jack recalled. "Perhaps you can get him to forget about that little deal we made years ago."

"I'm afraid have no influence on Davy Jones' decisions," I stated firmly as I grabbed an apple off a nearby table. "I have come because I am dissatisfied with the captain of the Black Pearl and want him replaced." I nodded towards him, taking a bite of the apple. "You will be the replacement. Were you not originally Captain of the Black Pearl?"

He took in a big gulp from the bottle of run he held before answering, "Indeed I am. So, where exactly be my ship?"

"Well, you will have to win it back," I uttered more softly. "As of now, Barbossa is still the captain."

Jack starred at me for a moment. "This is not Davy Jones' will at all, is it?" He came closer to me, brushing his fingers through my hair. "It is your will."

As I nodded he continued, "I've been hearing stories about the Black Pearl, crewed by the damned, whipping out every living soul on the ships which they attack. You expect me to go up against them by meself or will I be receiving assistance from you?"

I sighed. "I can't help you. If Jones were to discover I was involved in the scheme, he will surely have my head. Besides, they are not as dangerous as you think. It is only the curse that makes them unstoppable. All you have to do is break it, and then you can easily win back the Pearl."

"Interesting…" Jack muttered in deep thought. "It's very important to you that I do this, is it not?"

I took a another bite from my apple and nodded.

"Very well." He seemed to agree but then demanded, "Ask me nicely."

"What?" 

"You come here demanding me to do something I don't really know I want to do without, in fact, considering that I may not want to do it," he rambled on, "and you don't even bother to ask whether or not I want to do this thing that you seem to want so desperately for me to do."

I rolled my eyes but said, "Fine, Jack Sparrow…"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he interrupted, and then took another sip of rum.

"Fine, Captain Jack Sparrow," I gritted, trying to conceal my annoyance. "Will you break the curse and rename yourself as Captain of the Black Pearl?"

He gazed up for a moment, pondering deeply, but shook his head. "No, I don't think I want to do that."

I thrashed my apple across the room and raged, "What was the point in making me ask you if you were just planning on saying no anyway?"

Jack shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you'd do it. Besides, I have no desire to end up stranded on a deserted island again." He paused looking downward momentarily, and then added, "And do you honestly expect me to believe you want me to be captain over your own father?"

"That man is no father of mine," I muttered bitterly. "He is the reason I am forever trapped on the Dutchman."

"You know Alison struck the deal."

"Because of him!" I roared, then took in a deep breath and added more softly, "And he is going to pay."

"You are a lot like him, you know," Jack pointed out, and as I glared at him, he elaborated, "The way you constantly munch on apples, the way you strut about every place you go ordering others around, expecting them to bend to your very will," he motioned fingers in the circular pattern around my face, "the way you roll your eyes at every sentence that pops out of me mouth, the way…"

"Enough." I grabbed his hand firmly. "I am nothing like my father!"

He grinned as he gently patted my hand with his other hand and kissed it. "Perhaps you can show me ways in which you are not like your father."

I jerked my hand away. "You are not getting anything from me unless you do what I say!" I turned around and began to storm off. "If you want to remain a captain without a ship until Davy Jones comes for you, then fine." I paused, forcing my boiling blood to cool and added more softly, "If you change your mind, Captain Jack Sparrow, then all you must do is utter my name, Aurora, and I will come to you."

With that I vanished from his sight.

xXx

That evening I stood alone on the front deck of the Flying Dutchman, resting my head on my hand in wonder. Would Jack call? Maybe I should not have been so forceful, but to me this was more than him reclaiming the position of captain. I thought of the stories I have been told about the heart of Davy Jones. Somewhere, buried out in land, there was a chest, and in that chest contained the heart. Anyone who has control of this heart has the power to rule the seas, and even Davy Jones would be at that person's command. If anyone could locate this certain chest, based on everything I have learned from him, it would be Jack Sparrow. If I were on his side, I could possibly convince him to order Jones to set me free.

I know this is a long shot, but I cannot live this way anymore, victim to Davy Jones' violent outburst whenever I disobeyed or simply because something did not go exactly his way. I must get away, and since I had long ago lost hope that one day my mother will come for me, my new hope is Jack Sparrow.

"Aurora," I heard my name called by a familiar voice, Jack's voice.

He must have changed his mind. Without a moment's hesitation, I quickly scanned the ship to make sure no one was watching me before surreptitiously making my leave.

I found Jack standing in the back alley behind the tavern, alone waiting. The moment he spotted me, he grinned and swiftly approached me, gently touching his hand to my cheek and kissed me. Hoping this will help me get what I want I let him.

"So tell me," he said as we released one another. "How exactly am I to break this curse?"

I explained everything he needed to know about the gold pieces and the blood.

"Well," he uttered deeply. "It seems as though I will be needing Bootstrap in order for this to work."

"I'm afraid you can't have him," I responded more remorsefully than I did to Barbossa. "But you don't need Bootstrap, only his blood."

"Yes," Jack agreed. "But Bootstrap's blood, which in fact I need, flows within Bootstrap, who just so happens to be the on one place I cannot go, so therefore since his blood is on the Dutchman, I cannot get it."

I leaned in, softly brushing my fingers down his cheek, kissing him once more. "Not all of Bootstrap's blood in on the Flying Dutchman."

To my surprise, Jack actually seemed to understand what I was saying.

He then asked, "So where can I find the rest of Bootstrap's blood?"

I smiled slyly, finally close to getting what I want. Giving him one final kiss, I answered simply, "Port Royale," before disappearing into the night.


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmares

_A/N: We are now just before the start of the 2nd Pirates movie. I know, this story has skipped the 1st one, but since Aurora is for the most part tied to the Dutchman, she really cannot play a big role in that movie._

_By the way, thank you for all the reviews! I think I replied to most of them but I can't really reply to the anonymous ones. Just want everyone to know, I am grateful. Hope you enjoy the rest!  
><em>

_Chapter 10_

_Nightmares_

_"I promised you I would come back, Aurora," Mama spoke, grasping my hands, firmly. "Come, I am going to take you away from this devil's cursed ship."_

_ I followed her down the hall of the Dutchman that led to the open, though she seemed so far away now. I could barely make out her face. She appeared as a shadow. _

_ "Hurry, Aurora," Mama urged. "Before Davy Jones discovers us."_

_ "I'm coming." _

_I could not catch up to her. The deck seemed to have stretched out more than three times its normal size. I ran with all my might but did not seem to get any closer. _

_Meanwhile, Mama stood on the rail, her head facing me. "Come, Aurora! We have almost escaped."_

"_I can't," I panted, halting. "It's too late."_

"_Yes, you can, my daughter," Mama persisted. "Just try to…" _

_But before she could finish, the Kraken's tentacles sprung out from the water, snatching Mama off her feet. I helplessly gaped in shock, my feet frozen to the ground. Mama's screams filled the air as she was then thrust underwater, forever gone._

"_NO!" I wailed. "Mama, please come back!"_

"Mama!"

"Aurora." I felt a gentle tug accompanied by a man's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on my normal hammock in my own room on the ship. "Bootstrap?"

"You were having a nightmare," he explained gently.

"I have not had a dream like that in a long time," I muttered.

"Do you want to tell me about it," Bootstrap asked in a comforting tone.

I shook my head, pushing my emotions to the back of my mind. "No. It was only a dream. Nothing more."

He gazed downward, with a tangled expression on his face.

"What is it, Bootstrap?" I demanded, as I rose to my feet.

"Word has it that Jack Sparrow reclaimed the Black Pearl."

"He did?" I gasped tensely, and then muttered. "It worked."

Bootstrap, not missing that, raised his eyebrow. "So it appears you did have something to do with this. Is that the real reason you wanted to know where my son was?"

"I knew his blood would work," I stated proudly, but then turned my to Bootstraps torn face. "What? They didn't kill him, did they? They only needed his blood."

He shook his head, looking deeply into my eyes. "It's your father. From what I heard, Jack shot him during their battle." He paused to inhale deeply. "He's dead, Aurora."

I took in a breath that seemed to stab my throat as it went down. So many thoughts seemed to flood my mind at once. I do not know exactly what I am feeling right now.

"Aurora?" Bootstrap inquired on me with concern. "Are you alright? I mean, despite everything, he was your father after all."

I rubbed my lightly watering eyes, willing my emotions away. "I barely knew him. Besides, he deserved what he got." I turned to look at him sharply. "Wouldn't you agree, considering what he did to you?"

Bootstrap sighed, seemingly disappointed. "I suppose, but if Davy Jones were to find out you had anything to do with this then…"

"He won't," I declared with firmness before he could finish.

"Still, I would suggest, you do not make contact with Jack, just to be safe."

"I have to see him," I argued, with the slightest hint of passion, then softened. "For the next part of the plan."

"Aurora," his tone grew more worried. "What exactly are you…"

"Aurora," Angler interrupted, opening the door to my room. "Davy Jones demands your presence, now."

My stomached descended, as my breathing grew heavier. Does he know? Concealing my concern, I simply nodded as I made my way out. Bootstrap followed.

"Alone," Angler added, eyeing Bootstrap.

I just nodded at Bootstrap to remain here. As I moved towards Jones' organ chambers, Angler walked behind me.

"He said alone, didn't he," I reminded him. "Go back to your station."

Angler nodded and left. At least it still seemed as though I had authority around here.

I cautiously stepped into Jones' chambers to find him facing the wall, his golden locket in his hands.

"Davy Jones?" I asked softly. "You wanted to see me?"

He turned to face me with a dangerous stare. "Do you want to explain to me how exactly the pirates of the Black Pearl, along with Jack Sparrow, found a way to break the curse, and how Jack Sparrow wound up as captain?"

I shrugged, feigning innocence. "How would I know?"

He grabbed my throat with his claw slamming me against the wall. "Do not lie to me, Aurora!"

"Okay, fine," I clogged, trying to breath. "It was I."

He let go, dropping me to the ground. "Why did you do it? Did you think that just because Barbossa is no longer captain, you would be free of my ship?"

I shook my head trying to think quickly. "You want Jack Sparrow on this ship, is that right?" When he nodded intriguingly, I rose up to my feet, rubbing my neck and continued, "Well, his time to repay his debt is coming soon, but how will you be able to get to him here if he is on land, when you are bound to the sea? As long as he's captain of the Pearl, Jack Sparrow will mostly out in the waters and more easy to locate when the time comes.

His anger evaporated as a smug smiled formed along his face. "You are right, Aurora. That's brilliant! Why did you not tell me of your plan in the first place?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise, except you are so quick to think the worst of me."

"I'm sorry, Aurora," he mumbled gazing back down at the locket he held. "I have just been on edge. Well done. Now, go prepare for the Kraken's next attack."

I nodded, walking towards the door. As I almost made my exit, I turned back, and asked, "What about Barbossa? He died so why did we not claim his soul?"

He briefly looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know. His soul never made an appearance, as though he never passed. Not even I know what that means but perhaps…" He turned his gaze back to his locket, "she…"

"She what?" I asked, unsure of exactly what he meant.

Jones seemed to snap out of his trance. "Never mind. Just go do what I ordered you to do."

xXx

_"Perfect aim!" Barbossa exclaimed enthusiastically with praise. "You really are a fast learner."_

_ I blew the smoke that came from the riffle, gazing at the wooden target on deck of the Pearl. "You taught me well, Father."_

_ Barbossa put his arm around my shoulder. "This is exactly how it should be. Father and daughter in change of a ship, together."_

_ "You're right," I agreed, leaning in on him, comforted. "Father, you are not going to let anything happen to me, are you?"_

_ He held my shoulders, facing me so I can look into his eyes. "Never, Aurora. You will always be safe with me. I will protect you with everything I have."_

_ I felt a bump from below. Oh no. It's here._

_ "Father?" I whimpered._

_ "Don't worry. You be safe with me," my father consoled._

_ I shook my head, dolefully. "It's not me it wants, father. It's you. I am so deeply sorry."_

_ Before he could say anything else, the deadly tentacles sprouted out, taking hold of Barbossa, whose eyes wore a look of persecution._

_ "Father, no! Don't take him!" I hollered in despair, but it was too late. _

"No!"

I sprung up from my hammock, covered in beads of sweat, this time alone. I slowed my breathing in attempt to calm down. Why was I having these dreams so after now? Barbossa has been deceased for over a month now. I do not feel any guilt over his death, do I? I lay back down with my eyes still wide open, hoping these dreams would soon leave me at peace. Unfortunately, they continued to haunt me for the next few weeks.


	11. Chapter 11 The Heart That Rules the Seas

_Chapter 11_

_The Heart That Rules the Seas_

"Well, I was wondering when I'd be seeing see again," Jack Sparrow commented as I appeared before him on the deck of the Black Pearl.

We stood alone on deck, the full moon shining down on us.

Jack continued, "I'm so sorry to inform you, Miss, but your father is dead."

"Such a shame," I replied calmly, grateful that this is not the first time this news had befallen upon my ears and I had weeks to recover from the startling news. "I see you successfully reclaimed the Pearl."

"Yes, and I assume you got what you wanted out of this," Jack stated as he pulled out a bottle of rum from his coat.

I raised my eyebrow unsure of where he was going with this. "If you mean the fact that you are now the captain, then yes, it is a start of what I want."

"Really? I assumed you wanted revenge on your father for condemning you to a cursed pirate ship." Jack waved his hand up in the air as he continued, "Though you should know, I don't recall Barbossa ever making such a deal with Davy Jones."

"It doesn't mean that it wasn't what he wanted," I muttered bitterly.

He strolled over to me, drunkenly. "Are you certain? Because to me, he seemed perfectly content with the position he had before he met your mother. It seems she…"

"Don't talk about my mother," I warned in a dangerous tone.

He put both his hands up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I am truly grateful for your advice. It is a shame though that even though your father is no longer captain, you are still bound to the Dutchman."

I sighed. "I did not really expect that to make a difference."

"Then why did you do it?" Jack wondered aloud.

I opened my mouth but could not find the words. Why did I want Jack to become captain? Revenge? Desire for freedom? Perhaps both. It seems now I have gained nothing, at least not yet.

I decided to ignore the question, instead reminding him, "The time will soon come when you will have to pay your debt the Davy Jones."

He shook his head. "I think not. Jones promised to make me captain for thirteen years. So far, I have only had three."

"I know Jones. Believe me, that won't matter to him."

He reached his hand out to me, brushing his fingers through my hair. "Perhaps you can convince him to prolong my deal."

I grabbed his hand, though gently. "Trust me, that will definitely not work."

He pulled away. "Then tell me, love, what was the point is my becoming of captain?"

Once again, the answer did not come. I really did not think this through. I suppose I must have been so angry with Barbossa, I just did this out of fury. Other than that, nothing has really changed. I am still bound to the Flying Dutchman.

"Perhaps," Jack said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, "you thought there might be a way _I_ could overthrow Jones."

"Overthrow Jones?" I repeated, bewildered. "That's completely mad. I don't even know how one would begin to do something like that. Davy Jones is just too… too powerful."

Jack appeared to be pondering deeply. "And how did he become so powerful in the first place would you say? Something must give him that kind of power, or authority if you will, to rule the seas."

I stared at him, considering his words. "I suppose, but I don't know what that is. He's just always been powerful, ever since I can remember."

Jack paced around the deck, drunkenly, as he spoke. "Perhaps if we were to find out what the something that we don't know what it is that gives Davy Jones his authority and get a hold of it, then Jones would lose his authority in which he once had over the seven seas, and it would go to me."

My eyes lit up. "And then Davy Jones would no longer be able to hold me to the Dutchman. I would be free. Jack, you're a genius!"

He gawked at me, unsurprised. "I know that. Most people don't seem to see that particular side of me."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, but then I frowned. "How exactly do we find out what it is we need to overthrow Davy Jones?"

Jack expression remained unconcerned. "I have the sensation that the answer you seek is on the ship in which you are tied to, savy. Meanwhile, there is a woman in which I can inquire on who will perhaps give me the answers in which I seek."

I raised my eyebrow. "A woman? Who is she?"

"A woman in which I have acquaintance with."

"Any particular reason she is the one with the answer?" I demanded, trying to conceal my frustration with his lack of detail.

Ignoring my inquiry, Jack took his turn to raise his brow. "Are you jealous, love?"

"No, of course not," I replied a bit too quickly, shaking my head. "Fine, you go find out whatever you can from this woman, whoever she is, and I will search about the Dutchman and see what I can find."

Jack extended his hand. "We have an accord then, savy?"

The very moment I took his hand, he pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. The feelings a moment ago that Jack seemed to believe was jealousy soon evaporated.

xXx

I spent the next few weeks, quietly asking around about how the Flying Dutchman came to be, but no one seemed to know anything. I tried to narrow it down to anyone who had been here long before me, but still had no luck.

At least, Davy Jones did not seem to suspect me. I even convinced him to let me keep an eye on Jack until the time comes for him to repay his debt. I still have no idea how I managed that, but at this point, I will take what I can get without asking questions.

I have seen Jack quite a bit recently. I try to push back any rising feelings I might have for him. I know he is only using me, which I am fine with as long as I get what I want.

Tonight, I walked alone across the main deck. Most of the crew, including Davy Jones, had gone to sleep. I could not help but feel frustrated seeing that I was not anywhere closer to finding out how Jones came to rule the seven seas.

I then stepped on a floor door, leading to the hall below deck. Of course! I can't believe I have forgotten about this place. This is where the souls that have been here the longest lay about and literally form to become apart of the ship. I never go down there because as a little girl they would frighten me, but now that I am older I have outgrown my silly phobias.

As quietly as possible, I opened the door and walked down the steps, holding my lantern. I see figured formed into the walls, apparently sleeping.

"Um, excuse me," I uttered softly only intending to wake one, but they all stirred. "I need to know if any of you were on this ship when Davy Jones first took control."

"I was," one replied in a deep, mysterious tone. "Before Davy Jones turned to his monstrous form he is this day."

"You mean, he did not always look like this," I asked, having difficulty with imagining Jones any other way.

"The heart is what makes him what he is," another added. "The heart is what gives him his power, even if it is not with him."

"His heart," I repeated as I pondered this.

I had heard rumors of Davy Jones cutting out his own heart to become supreme ruler the seas, but I did not know the details. Only few on the ship did, the ones who had been here longest.

"How do I find the heart," I asked. "And what do I do once I find it?"

"Stab the heart," a hushed voice came from the dark corner.

"No," another argued. "Don't stab the heart. Without the heart, there can be no captain and without a captain there will be no ship. The heart gives the power over the ship to the one who possesses it."

"So whoever has the heart, rules the seas, Davy Jones included," I concluded, deeply thinking over this. "So how do I locate the heart?"

"The heart is in the chest," the figure in front of me answered.

"Where is the chest?" I demanded.

"Hidden," he muttered before reforming back into the wall, motionless.

My eyes scanned the area to find that they had all fallen back to their slumber. I sighed. Well, at least I found out something.

As I started to go up the steps, one last voice informed, "You will need the key to open the chest."

I turned my head to see who spoke, but they all remained in their own stillness.

"Um, thank you," I called out, but got no response.

For the next couple weeks, I acted normally on the Dutchman. Jones did not seem to suspect a thing as I secretly plotted with Jack. It seems the first step to my freedom now is to find the location of this mysterious key.


	12. Chapter 12 A Necessary Betrayal

_Chapter 12_

_A Necessary Betrayal_

I told Jack about what I found out about, but unfortunately, I had no idea where this key could be. He, however, did not appear all that concerned and already seemed to know where to go. I must say, Jack Sparrow amazes me more and more by the moment.

Now, my job was to wait and keep Davy Jones from catching on. It may seem simple but Jones does have quite a keen sense for betrayal. The last person here who merely just mentioned a mutiny was given thirty latches and then hurled in to Davy Jones' Locker. I know I tread among dangerous seas, but if this works out it will all be worth it.

The moment the sun fell below the sea, I crept to Jones's chambers to assure he was occupied. I found him, once again, entranced by his own music. Hoping this would keep him busy long enough, I snuck off the ship making my way to the Pearl. I found Jack, alone below deck.

"Jack," I uttered just loud enough for him to hear me.

He turned around, not startled by my voice. "Well, I seem to be quite popular with Jones' crew members today."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him bedazzled, as my heart sank like an anchor thrown in the ocean from uneasiness.

"Your friend came to visit me just a few moments ago," Jack explained as he clumsily strolled closer to me, holding up his hand. "He gave this."

"The black spot," I gasped, taking hold of his wrists to take a closer look at the dark boil that appeared on his hand. "Who gave this to you?"

"Someone I thought of as a friend," Jack replied, snatching back his hand.

"Bootstrap," I muttered, unable to think of anyone else. "He did not say anything about this to me."

"Apparently Jones is coming after me sooner than I was prepared for," Jack stated as he fidgeted around in his coat pockets.

"But you have only been captain for… never mind, of course that would not matter to Jones." I paused for a moment. "I still do not understand why Jones has not informed me of this."

"Perhaps you are no longer his star pupil," Jack suggested, his eyes still in his coat pocket.

"What are we going to do?" I panicked running my fingers through my wavy tangled hair. "If Davy Jones no longer trusts me then…"

"Not to worry, love," Jack condoned pulling something out of his pocket. "I have already found the first step to taking down Jones."

"You mean you found the key?" I rushed over to him anxiously to see what he contained in his hand. My face fell when I saw that it was only a brown cloth. "That is just a drawing."

"I know that," Jack replied in a more confident tone. "But this drawing is of the key we need to acquire. Is that correct?"

"Well, I suppose…" I scratched my head, uncertainly. "Even if it is, how are we supposed to find the key with a drawing as our only lead?"

"I have been informed by the woman of whom I sought out, that this key we so desire is on board the ship of which you linger upon, my dear."

"You mean it's on the Dutchman?" As he nodded affirming this, I then asked, "How do we get it?"

He walked in closer to me, brushing a strand of hair from my forehead. "I believe the best chance we might have is for the one of us that lives on the Dutchman is the one that should be able to obtain the key."

I gawked at him. "Me? I cannot be the one to do it! If Davy Jones finds out I am in any way involved in this, then who knows what he will do to me."

My heart beat fearfully at the thought of what could happen. I would likely be cast away into the locker left to descent into my own madness.

Jack, however, remained persistent, as he once again stroked my hair. "Think of the reward if you were to succeed. You would finally have the freedom you so crave while I would have control over the seven seas."

I grabbed his hand. "If I do this, you better promise me the moment you obtain the heart you give me my freedom."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" He drew me in closer with his other arm. "You might come to find that you enjoy life on the Dutchman with old Jacky as captain of the Flying Dutchman."

I leaned in closer so that our lips almost touched. "By this, I would no longer be bound to Jones, but instead, I would be at your command." I laughed a little. "You would enjoy that wouldn't you?" I then jerked away. "No. If you want me to risk my very soul then I better leave with my freedom. Do you understand?"

Jack put his hands up, looking down. "Very well then. As you wish. It was only a thought. However, first before you are free you must retrieve for me," he waved the cloth in my face, "the key."

I took in a deep breath. "Alright. I'll try my best to find you the key."

As I left him, I did not feel entirely certain I would actually go through with this plan. My stomach slowly tied itself in knots at the thought of defying Jones. I know I am a coward. Perhaps when the opportunity comes I will find the courage to do what I must.

xXx

"Bootstrap!" I bellowed the moment my foot touched the floor of the Dutchman.

"Yes, Mistress Aurora," Bootstrap answered as he stepped out from below deck.

"Why did you not inform me that you were on the Black Pearl?" I demanded in fury with my hands on my hips. "Did Davy Jones send you?"

He nodded and muttered quietly. "Yes, Jones sent me to give Jack Sparrow the black spot and inform him that his time is coming."

"Why do I not know about this?"

He avoided my eyes as he spoke. "Davy Jones gave me specific orders not to tell you."

I felt my blood rush cold as my mind began to spin like a whirlpool. Why would Davy Jones keep me in the dark about this, unless…

"Aurora," now as Bootstrap spoke his eyes met mine, "I must caution you, what ever you are planning with Jack you must stop. Davy Jones is already suspicious." He paused, momentarily before adding more quietly, "He demanded to see you the very moment you returned."

Unable to find words, I just nodded, and then proceeded to Davy Jones' chambers. As I opened the door I found him sitting at an old wooden table with his locket in this hands. When he saw me, he placed it down on the table and calmly stood up. I felt unsure of whether or not to feel at ease.

"Where were you?" Jones inquired in a docile yet dangerous tone.

"I was checking up on Jack Sparrow's whereabouts," I replied in a shaky voice. "Is that not what you wanted me to do?"

His eyes seemed to grow more deadly as he spoke. "You have been going to the Pearl quite often recently it seems. I am beginning to wonder if you have an alternative motive."

To the best of my ability, I tried meeting his eyes. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Jones slammed his claw from below the table causing it to fly out missing my body by just inches.

"Do not lie to me, Aurora!" Jones roared as he grabbed the whip from against the wall and held it to me. "I know you are planning something with Jack. Tell me what it is or I will have you latched!"

"I swear, I was just keeping to our own plan," I panted, staring horrified at the whip. "My loyalty is as it's always been, to you."

Davy Jones lowered the whip, seemingly softened, but still gazing at me with stone cold eyes. "Prove it."

"What?" I asked, breathing slowly. "What do you mean?"

"If your loyalty truly remains with me then I shall need evidence," he declared, as he strutted about the room and then turned his head back to me. "I want you to be the one that brings Jack here to this ship."

"But, I can't," I protested. "How am I supposed to…"

"I don't care how you do it!" Davy Jones snapped. "Just get Jack Sparrow on this ship. Only then, will you regain my full trust and avoid certain punishment."

Before I had the chance to argue any further, Jones ordered me to leave. Slowly, I walked out debating on what to do next as though I still had any options. It appears that the only way to save my own skin will be to betray Jack Sparrow.


	13. Chapter 13 The Nightmare Returns

_Chapter 13_

_The Nightmare Returns_

"Jack is going to seek you out, I'm sure of it," I informed Jones, my voice filled with pride.

Davy Jones stood by his organ, tapping his claw against the top of it. His eyes seemed to look past me, as he considered my proposed plan.

"How did you manage to convince Jack Sparrow to come to me?" He demanded in a suspicious tone.

"There is something he wants he believes to be on this very ship," I explained, strolling closer to him.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

I lifted my chin, looking directly into his eyes. "Your heart."

His claws stroked his tentacles. "Interesting, and he bought it, would you say?"

I nodded.

Davy Jones removed his claw from his organ and gently stroked my cheek. "How could I ever believe you would betray me?"

I smiled as best I could. "I just hope you never doubt me again."

As I left Davy Jones alone with his thoughts over my supposed plan, I sighed. The truth was I told Jack the key was on the Dutchman. I knew he never believe the heart itself to be here. Neither of us knows exactly where the heart is located but I do know it is buried on an island. Jack claims his compass will direct him to it. As for the key, only Jones himself knows where it is. It could possibly be somewhere hidden on ship. There is no one here Davy Jones trusts with knowledge of the key's whereabouts, even me, or well especially me.

To be honest, I really have no idea why I told Jack the key was here and then lied to Jones and said heart. I guess a part of me still hopes that perhaps the key could be here and Jack will find it and somehow manage to free us both of the bounds of the Dutchman. Logic told me this was too far fetched. Even if by some miracle Jack did find the key here, getting off the ship to seek out the chest would be a whole other project, even more impossible. I really do not know what I expect to happen now. For all I know, Jack could have seen right through my plan and not try to come here at all. If that be the case, I just hope Davy Jones does not hold me accountable.

xXx

The moon shined brightly straight above as I watched the Kraken tear down our most recent victims. Now that it had finished, I alone went to what was left of the ship to seek out recruits. This ship appeared to be almost sliced in half as water seeped in from the middle. Most people left alive hid when they saw me, the ones that noticed my presence at least. One sailor, I saw, was desperately trying to draw up the sail that was no longer there, as though he were expecting it to go up.

Everything seemed as it should, until something, or someone for that matter caught my eye. On the top deck of this ship, there stood a man, a man that was not here before. Where could he have come from? As I started to approach him, I momentarily thought it was Bootstrap but upon reaching closer I saw this man was much younger.

"You!" I called out to him. "You were not one on this ship before."

He turned as I walked up closer to him and asked, "Do you know where Davy Jones is?"

I stared at him blankly, taken back by this question. Why would this man, or anyone for that matter, seek out the sea devil himself? Is he mad?

"What do you want with Davy Jones?" I finally asked.

"I was, um, sent to settle a debt," he muttered, his eyes scanning about the wrecked ship. "Is this the Flying Dutchman?"

I shook my head in even more disbelief. "No."

"Stay away from her!" the man pulling the rope called out in warning. "That's the sea mistress."

The man's eyes widened slightly. "What does he mean?"

"Never mind him," I muttered and then demanded more boldly. "Who sent you?

"Jack Sparrow."

Now this is starting to make more sense. Jack must have suspected me so he sent someone else to see if I was lying. The only problem now is Jones expects Jack himself to come. When he minds this man instead the whole Dutchman will likely feel his wrath, and I will be the one to blame.

I grabbed his arm. "Okay, we need to get you off this ship before…"

As I spoke these words, the Dutchman rose out from under the waters, disturbing the tranquility of the sea level.

"That's the Dutchman, isn't it?" the man asked in an already knowing tone as he stared out into the ocean.

The Dutchman crew leaped off onto the ship we stood on now. The young man I spoke with jumped in front of me prepared to fight as though I may need protection. I sighed as I watched him struggle. His skills were actually quite impressive. With wondrous eyes, I observed as he managed to slice open the insides of one of my crewmates. Where did Jack find this boy?

As well as he fought the man still did not have numbers on his side. He soon found himself surrounded and then beaten down. Piper raised his sword about to strike even after the boy had fallen.

"Wait." I grabbed Piper's arm. "Put him over with the other recruits." 

They were all lined up, about seven, waiting for Jones' arrival. Davy Jones came, made his same speech, but the boy's presence did not fool him. When asked, he gave Jones the same story he gave me about Jack Sparrow sending him to settle his debt. Jones then whooped his head around, giving me a hard look, which made my heart drop down to my gut. As me breathing grew heavier, I notice Jones' expression turn to a sneer as he motioned for me to come near.

"Davy Jones," I began in a rapid breath, "I promise I had no idea Jack would…"

He just laughed, putting his arm on my shoulder. "That's the thing about Jack Sparrow. No one can predict for sure what he will do next." He motioned his crew, but turned his eyes to me. "Stay here and keep an eye on the boy."

The moment Jones and the crew were gone I rushed over to the boy and grabbed his shirt. "Alright, who are you and how do you know Jack Sparrow?"

"Will Turner," he answered. "I helped Jack regain the Black Pearl."

The jolt of learning his name caused me to loosen my grip. This man must be Bootstrap's son.

"You're Aurora Barbossa. Jack told me of you," Will stated boldly and as I nodded he muttered, "I imagined you to be older."

I could not help chuckle a little at that. "A lot of people think that. I think it's the main reason few ever suspect my identity when I come on their ship." I sighed and then asked, "Does Jack know I was going to betray him?"

Will looked down as he answered, "He seemed to have his suspicions." He then met my eyes and inquired, "Why did you betray him? Was it to get revenge on him for killing you father?"

This made me laugh harder. Upon seeing Will's confused expression, I explained, "My father was the one I wanted revenge on. Jack did exactly what I wanted. Initially, I did want to help him just so I could be free of the Dutchman, but fooling Davy Jones is impossible. I had no choice in trying to trick Jack into coming to the Dutchman."

"I suppose there is no key here after all," Will realized solemnly.

"Not that I know of," I answered. "If it is here than Jones has it hidden somewhere that only he knows of."

Once again, his eyes met mine. "So you are giving up on gaining your freedom?"

"I have no choice," I reminded him, feeling more frustrated with myself. "I can't get this plan past Davy Jones. I suppose I will just have to be content with the fact that Jack got my vengeance on the man that is responsible for me being here in the first place and move on."

Will opened his mouth but before any words could come out, Jones and the crew returned.

"The boy stays here," Jones informed to me. "Jack now owes me ninety nine more souls to pay off his debt."

xXx

_ I stood alone on an empty ship with gray sails. Fog hovered down on the floor of the ship. _

_ "Aurora," I heard a familiar voice call from behind me._

_ Slowly, I turned around to find my father standing by the rail of this ship._

_ "This must be a dream," I declared. "You are dead."_

_ "No thanks to you," he sneered. _

_ "Don't try to make me feel bad," I snapped. "You got what you deserved."_

_ "For what," he asks. "You seem to forget, Aurora, I was not the one who gave you over to Jones. That was your mother."_

_ "She did it because of you," I retorted in fury._

_ Barbossa strolled over closer to me. "I never asked her to. Don't you think killing me was a bit extreme?" _

_ "No," I muttered as my mind began to spin wildly. Could dreams drive a person insane?_

_ "And now it appears I be not the only one you, with no remorse, are willing to betray," he continued. "It seems you have no ability to remain loyal to anyone, even Jack Sparrow."_

_ "Shut up!" I screamed knowing it would do no good. "Just leave me alone!"_

_ "I am afraid that is all you are going to be from here on out, daughter. Alone."_

_ He gently touched my cheek and then disappeared, leaving me in the cold and bitter fog. _


	14. Chapter 14 New Plan

_Chapter 14_

_New Plan_

My heart pounded heavily not knowing what to expect as I come aboard the Black Pearl to seek Jack. He must be so angry with me, or perhaps he does not even care. I may not even mean much to him, just a tool leading him to become ruler of the seas. After all, to me, he was a tool to my own freedom, or at least that's all I tried to think of him as.

I found him below deck, alone drinking a bottle of what I assumed to be rum. As his eyes came to mine, I get not receive much reaction, no anger, bitterness or even surprise.

"I half assumed you may be showing up soon," Jack spoke casually, as he stood up and edged closer to me.

"I just wanted to say I didn't have a choice in deceiving you," I mumbled my eyes pointed downward.

"I thought you might. You are a pirate after all," Jack pointed out, holding up an apple he pulled from his coat pocket. "Not to mention you are your father's daughter."

I snatched the apple, taking a frustrated bite. "I didn't want to betray you, unlike Barbossa. The only thing I could do to save my own skin was find a way to get you on the Dutchman myself, and it appears you already saw that coming since you sent the boy instead."

"Always thinking what's best for you, just as a pirate should," he stated as he began to circle around me. He then turned back to face me, motioning his hand holding the bottle towards me. "Actually, you didn't lie to me about the key. It is in fact somewhere on the ship in which you linger."

"You mean it is on the Dutchman?" I asked, stupefied. "How can you be sure?"

Jack looked upward proudly. "I have alternate sources of information aside from you, my dear." He then gently ran his fingers through my hair. "Now, it is your burden to bring me the key."

"How am I supposed to find the key?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

His hand moved to tilt my chin up. "Use the boy."

I backed away from him, just a foot, raising my eyebrow. "The boy? You want me to use him to find the key?"

He smiled, speaking rather proudly. "Just wait until you get to know Will Turner. He's good at finding things, Will. He found me after all when I was on that island. He'll find you the key and when he does, it is up to you to get it from him and bring it to me. I was going to rely on him to bring me the key directly, but I don't think he will, since, uh, well…"

"Since you sold him out to Davy Jones so you could escape," I finished for him.

"Yes." He waved his hand and took another gulp of rum. "That."

"And now you want me to use him to get the key and bring it to you," I concluded.

Jack nodded. "Precisely!"

"And once you find the heart of Davy Jones you will be sure to grant me my freedom, right?" I affirmed, folding my arms, and when I got no answer I persisted, "Jack, you promised remember? Can I trust you?"

Jack frowned. "Might I remind you that you were the one that resorted to betrayal while I remained true to my word."

I sighed, taking another bite of the apple. He did have a point there.

"Alright," I consented in a frustrated tone. "I'll use the boy to bring you the bloody key."

xXx

On my return to the Dutchman, feelings of doubt still lingered. I honestly don't know if I want to go through with this. Can I trust Jack to keep his end of the bargain or will I still be trapped here even if he holds the heart? And what of Will Turner? I wonder if Jack did intentionally sell his soul to the ship just for the sake of finding the key. With Jack, I can never tell if he plans out anything or just wings it.

The moon has risen almost directly above our heads now. That, however, did not mean a time for rest here. The crew remained laboring hard on their tasks.

As I walked around the Dutchman, crew members began working harder, avoiding eye contact with me as the sound of my boot steps grew closer. I, however, did not bother to give orders at the moment. I strutted about the ship in search of Will Turner.

I found him along the side setting up one of the sails. For some reason, as I watched him work I felt a brief rush of sympathy breeze through me. This is odd. I never feel any compassion for the new recruits. Perhaps it is because unlike the others Will did not have a choice in this, just like me.

Will looked up at the sound of my footsteps, though unlike the others, his eyes remained pointed at me.

"Did you go see Jack?" he asked with a hint of bitterness.

I nodded. "He still believes the key to be on this ship. Apparently he had an alternate source of information aside from me."

He remained silent, but did not seem the slightest bit startled by what I just said.

I lifted my brow. "You know what he's talking about, don't you?"

"We went to see Tia Dalma before coming here," Will explained.

"Of course you did," I muttered to myself. "That must have been the woman he spoke of earlier."

"Does Jack still actually expect me to find this key for him?" Will asked as he stood up straighter folding his arms.

I sighed as I offered him a nod. "It might be your only hope for ever becoming free of the Dutchman."

He continued to look suspicious. "Do you think he intends to keep his end of the bargain?"

I leaned over the edge of the rail gazing out. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't even see how this whole thing is even going to work." I let out a frustrated breath and added, "Look, its up to you. I just cannot be that involved in order to keep Jones' trust. If you want to seek out the key, I can get it to Jack and then we will just have to hope for the best."

When I received no response I told him, "You can think it over. Right now, you probably should get to work. I'm supposed to be checking up on everyone on the Dutchman."

As I left him I spotted Bootstrap near the other side. He was below deck so he has no idea his own son was now apart of this ship. I am not sure whether or not to tell him. Perhaps later I will.

Just moments later, at the sound of a sudden crash I whirled my head around. It turned out one of the chest being lifted up had crashed. I walked over to see exactly what had happened and to determine who needed to be punished.

"Five lashes will do," I heard Angler's voice bellow.

I then saw Will being held up against the rail as Angler raised the nailed whip, ready to strike.

"Wait," I interjected, grabbing Angler's arm. "Its his first night. Just let go with a warning."

Angler looked at me oddly. "Since when have you gone soft, Aurora? This be my duty."

As his lifted the whip back up this time Bootstrap interfered.

"Stop, I'll take it all," Bootstrap declared.

"Oh really now?" A voice sneered from behind him.

I looked to see Davy Jones appear behind him, adding, "And what would prompt such a generous act?"

"He's my son," Bootstrap muttered, gazing over to Will.

As Will turned his head to get a better look at his father, Davy Jones laughed and handed Bootstrap the whip. Naturally, Bootstrap backed away unwilling.

I stepped up closer to Jones. "Davy Jones, you don't have to do this. Just go back and I'll take care of it."

"You did not take care of it! Did you, Aurora? That is the only reason I'm here now," Jones snapped, and then turned to Bootstrap. "Either you do it, or I will do it myself." He pointed his claw at me, adding, "and then I will give her twenty lashes for not initiating this herself! The choice lies with you, Bootstrap."

Bootstrap briefly glanced at me, before talking hold of the whip and proceeding to perform the punishment on his own son. Jones smirked in satisfaction and walked away, beckoning me to follow. This is not going to be good.

xXx

After what seemed like an eternity of Jones bellowing about what my role is as part of the Dutchman, and how I should act on them, I was finally permitted to leave. I suppose I should be grateful that at least he did not mention my disappearance earlier in the night when I went to the Black Pearl.

I went out to the deck to assure that everything was going, as it should be. The last thing I need is another incident that I will likely get blamed for.

"Aurora," I heard my name called softly.

I turned to see Bootstrap and Will coming out from below deck, the very same place I went for information of the key. I wonder if they found it.

"Have you decided to look for the key?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes," Will confirmed, exchanging a brief glance with his father and adding, "But I am not going to hand it over to Jack."

I folded my arms, looking at him sharply. "Jack may be our only hope if either of us want to escape this ship. What do you plan to do instead?"

Will took in a deep breath and answered, "I'm going to seek out the chest and stab the heart."

I gaped at him in shock, unable to think of anything else to say other than, "Have you lost your mind?"

"He is going to need your help to find the chest," Bootstrap added, less firmly. "After all, you know the seas quite well, Aurora."

"Oh no." I shook my head. "No, no, no. I am not risking my skin for this. If Davy Jones finds out I am involved in this scene then he will…"

"Aren't you tired of worrying about what Davy Jones might do?" Will asked, meeting my eyes.

"Well, yes," I consented, though still doubtful. "That's why I started this whole thing with Jack in the first place, but even then, I was not sure if I could go through with it."

"If you did and Jack did in fact succeed then you might gain your freedom, but it would be up to Jack," Will pointed out. "But if Jones were dead then you would be guaranteed freedom of the Dutchman."

"I was not sure about this plan either at first, Aurora, but now I think it might be the only way," Bootstrap added.

I looked back and forth between them a few more times before finally letting out a huff and agreeing, "Alright fine. I'll do it."


	15. Chapter 15 Curiosity

_Chapter 15_

_Curiosity_

As it turns out, the key we so desperately needed was hidden within Davy Jones' tentacles this entire time. He revealed it when Will challenged him to a game of Liar's Dice. Before now, I never thought anything useful could come from that game. Now, the trick is getting the key from Jones.

We waited until we were sure Jones had fallen to his slumber before acting. I ordered most of the crewmembers either to bed or positioned away from Davy Jones' chambers. Young Will Turner planned on sneaking in there and somehow smuggling the key away from Jones, as his mind was currently lost in dreams. I stood guard by Jones' room door as Will went in. I honestly do not know how he plans on getting that key without disturbing the captain of the Dutchman, but one thing for sure is that if I hear even the slightest stir from Davy Jones I am bolting to the other side of the ship. I still cannot believe I got dragged into this whole thing in the first place.

"Got it," I heard Will whisper as he emerged from the room.

I nodded and we proceeded to the side of the Dutchman where Bootstrap waited for us. The temptation to back out still surfaced my mind, but I tried to sink it down. Before we left, Will swear an oath to his father that he will do whatever it takes to see that the knife he held in his hand pierces the heart of Davy Jones. I could not imagine ever desiring to risk that much for someone else but I suppose it is partially because I do not share the same tender feelings for my own father as Will does for his.

We then both got in to the lifeboat and sailed away from the Flying Dutchman undiscovered. I then felt water flowing by my feet.

"This boat has a leak," I grumbled.

"We'll have to get off," Will said calmly.

"And where are we suppose to go?" I demanded. "We can't swim all the way to the island."

Will moved his eyes straight ahead and pointed. "There, that ship. We can swim over there and take refuge."

I gazed over at the ship with white sails. "If they figure out who I am they will throw us both overboard."

"You said no one ever recognizes you," Will reminded me. "What other option do we have?"

I let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right."

We abandoned the sinking lifeboat and swam to the ship. Fortunately, the sailors seemed friendly enough to want to help us.

"Where are you two going?" a sailor asked us politely.

"We need to get to land," Will panted, clearly thinking of Jones.

I nodded in agreement. Davy Jones, being only permitted one day on land every ten years, would not be able to reach us there. Unfortunately, that rule did not apply to the rest of the crew.

"George, what are you doing?" another sailor whispered to the one to helped us. "You know its bad luck to have a woman on board."

George laughed, patting his friend on the back. "Relax, Thomas! That only applies to the one woman, and that can't be her. She's way too young."

Will and I exchanged brief glances of relief. Young Turner's eyes then fell on a fancy white dress lying on a chest. When he inquired of it the men explained that it had brought them great fortune by leading then to Tortuga. The whole story sounded rather silly to me and Will seemed to agree. I could tell, though, by the way he looked at the dress it meant something deep to him.

When the two of us were alone up by the sails, I asked Will of the dress. He explained that it belonged to his fiancé, Elizabeth, and he had originally sought out Jack to save her from Lord Becket.

"I see," I nodded as his finished the story, "So first you go out to rescue your fiancé and now, you find you have to save your father along with her. Tell me, Will Turner, do you ever get exhausted from all the rescuing?"

Will shook his head. "Not as long as it's for the people I care about. Wouldn't you do the same?"

I could not help but chuckle. "You're joking right? There is no one I care enough about to risk everything for."

"What about Jack?" Will asked. "You did seem quite willing to risk a lot to help him."

"I was also willing to betray him," I reminded him, and then let out another heavy breath. "Look, whatever good you might think you see in me does not exist. My father is, I mean was, known as the man so evil Hell itself spattered back out, and I was brought up by the sea devil himself. Trust me, I'm pure evil."

"Or you could be just confused," Will considered aloud.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "This is just like talking to your father."

Now, it was his turn to chuckle. "Actually, the thing is you have never even tried being good, but I bet eventually you are going to want to do the right thing to see what it is like."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really? And why would I be interested in that?"

"Curiosity," Will answered simply. "You will wonder how it feels to be honored and respected for something good and selfless you have done. The self satisfaction you will feel towards yourself will be overwhelming."

"Huh." I leaned back pretending to consider. "Yeah, I don't think I will ever find myself doing anything like that." I paused for a moment and then asked, "Tell me, Will, have you ever done anything truly selfish, something you wanted just because you wanted it and did not worry about who it would affect."

His silence seemed to answer my question.

"Well, let me tell you something, Will Turner," I continued, "If you want your plan now to succeed you are going to have to start thinking like a true pirate. Think of only your goals and not worry about who you might betray."

He sighed. "I suppose this is how you think all the time."

I nodded with a smirk. "I sure do, and I bet once you do you will find that it feels pretty good."

Will turned his head to face me. "Oh really, and what makes you say that?"

I started to lean in closer to him. "Curiosity. You are going to wonder what its like to do something just for you, even if its wrong."

As I slowly fell in with my lips closer to his, he reminded me, "You know I have a fiancé."

"The thing is when you're bad, you don't really care," I whispered.

Just as our lips were about to touch, I pulled back at a sudden jerk I felt in the ship.

Will smiled. "Well, that's a start in doing the right thing."

I shook me head, nervously. "Did you feel that?"

A second jerk came. I could tell by the look in Will's face, this time he felt it.

He looked down at all the sailors. "We've doomed this ship, haven't we?"

I nodded. "Lesson number one in being selfish, we focus only on getting ourselves off this ship without worrying about anyone else."

Reluctantly he nodded. The Kraken then sprouted its tentacles from under the sea, slamming them against the ship, devouring it. My breath began to race. This is much more terrifying being actually aboard the ship under this monster's attack. For the first time ever, I thought of all the victims I lead to this creature's destruction.

Will grabbed my hand. "Come on."

He then took the knife and pierced it through the sail so we could slide down. Without hesitation, we dove into the sea. Will then grabbed a wooden bit from the ship and helped me on it. We then climbed up on the side of the Dutchman, once it popped out from under the ocean to recruit the surviving souls. As we peered onto the ship, we saw Davy Jones in his fury. He had all the sailors slaughtered and thrown overboard. He then ordered the ship to sail to the chest, as it is no longer safe.

"Well, it appears this will be our transportation now," Will commented.

I shook my head. "No way! We can't stay here. If Jones finds us then we are both dead."

"He already thinks we are dead," Will pointed out, motioning to the crashed ship the Kraken devoured.

I nodded but grumbled, "Fine, lets just pray he doesn't discover us."

This had to be the most unsettling fear I have ever felt in my life. I do not care what Will Turner says, there is no way I will ever risk this much for another person. At this point, I am not even sure my own life is worth it.


	16. Chapter 16 Escape

_Chapter 16_

_Escape_

We snuck off the Dutchman just as it arrived close enough to the island. As we swam up to the beach, a ship with black sails caught my eye.

"The Pearl," I said aloud.

"Jack must already be here," Will commented with a hint of bitterness.

Sure enough, there was Jack Sparrow, accompanied a girl I assumed to be Elizabeth and another man I do not recognize. The very moment Elizabeth's eyes met Will's she rushed over to him, embracing him. I strolled over to Jack, who did indeed look confused yet pleased to see me.

"How did you two manage to get here?" Jack asked eying both Will and me.

I opened my mouth but Will answered, "Sea turtles, mate."

Will then thanked Jack even though he betrayed him he had the opportunity to reunite with his father. This set Elizabeth off as she accused Jack of being a liar. I rolled my eyes, unsurprised by whatever deceit Jack has made, but then recalled my real purpose of being here.

I casually strolled over to Jack, putting one arm around his neck. Before my other arm went along, I briefly motioned to Will behind my back to go ahead and open the chest while Jack was distracted. I leaned in closer to him and just as my lips were about to touch his, Jack's eyes momentarily darted at Will and he shoved me away, thrusting his sword out at young Turner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack demanded.

"I'm going to stab the heart and kill Davy Jones," Will answered through gritted teeth.

Jack continued to point the sword at him. "I can't let you do that."

"Jack, wait," I interjected, placing my hand on his arm with the weapon.

Jack turned his head furiously to me. "And you! You were supposed to just bring me the key, not the boy to go with the key!"

I backed away a couple steps. "I changed my mind. I like his plan better."

"What was wrong with my plan?" Jack demanded.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Because with your plan I might or might not gain my freedom, but with his I definitely will. I think you would do best to just go along with it."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "And give up the opportune moment for me to become ruler of the seven seas?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. You can't even handle being captain of the Black Pearl without a mutiny rising against you. How do you expect to rule the seven sea?"

He shrugged and looked into my eyes. "I thought I might have some support with that."

My tone picked up more fury. "I knew it! You were planning on keeping me on the Dutchman all along!"

"And might I remind you that it was your father who was responsible for me losing my captain hood of the Pearl in the first place?" He tilted his chin up. "Maybe I think you owe me."

I stared at him in disbelief. "I owe you? If I had not pointed you in the right direction, you would have never got the Pearl back in the first place."

"You only helped me because you wanted him dead," Jack retorted.

"Wait, you got him to kill your own father?" Elizabeth interjected in a startled tone.

I nodded with the only response I could think of. "Pirate."

Before anyone had the chance to add anything else, Will started to open the chest, but found two swords pointed in his direction. I looked over to see the other man, covered in filth, had joined Jack. At first, I thought this was out of loyalty to the captain of the Black Pearl until this man revealed that he intended to take the heart to this Lord Beckett in order to regain his honor.

The three men then broke out into battle. Elizabeth hollered out at them but they paid her no noticed. She even feigned fainting but still nothing.

"Has that worked before?" I asked her curiously.

She sat up frustrated. "This is the first time it has not worked." She then came to a full standing position and demanded of me, "Are you truly on Will's side in this?"

I merely shrugged. "I'm on my own side. Will's goals just happen to be the closest to mine, unless…"

A thought just came to me. Why am I just standing here waiting for the men to battle it out, desperately hoping for the right one to win? The chest is just right over there, within my grasps. I swear talking with Will Turner somehow brainwashed me.

As I started to move towards the chest, Elizabeth got in my path. "What are you doing?"

I slowly walked in closer to her and explained, "You know, I just had a vision of myself as ruler of the seas and Davy Jones at my every command. I think I like that outcome better than all of theirs."

"So now you are going to betray Will?" She stammered in disbelief. "Well, I can't let you do that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Once again… pirate, and good luck stopping me."

As we prepared our own battle, I noticed those two men, Pintel and Ragetti, grab the chest and run off with it.

I huffed. "Well, I guess I won't get the chest after all."

Elizabeth turned her head and the moment her eyes fell on the two men, she darted after them. I paused to take another look at Jack, Will, and I think the other man identified himself as Norrington. Seeing that their fight did not appear anywhere near over, I went after the chest.

As I ran, I noticed the Dutchman near shore, and several of its sea creatures coming off of it. This is not going to turn out pretty. At least Davy Jones himself will not be able to accompany them.

Once I caught up to Elizabeth, who was prepared to fight for the chest, I announced, "We've got bigger problems."

Just as those words left my mouth, the sea creatures caught up to us. Pintel and Ragetti then thrusts their swords into Elizabeth's hands before taking off with the chest. We both briefly glanced at each other and then shook our heads and ran after them. Unfortunately, the chest hit up against a tree and dropped to the ground. The four of us halted, unsure of whether to get it or run to save our own lives.

"Wait," I came to another realization. "The only one they have to listen to above me is Davy Jones and he isn't hear. That means they must do what I say."

I walked confidently and ordered, "Stop!"

Just as I expected, they all came to a halt. I smiled, smugly. Perhaps I can turn all this around.

I walked up closer to Angler, who appeared to be leading the group, and commanded, "As you can see, I have everything taken care of with the chest. I want all of you to return to the Dutchman and inform Davy Jones not to worry and that I have everything under control."

At first, I thought they might actually obey my orders, until a mischievous grin formed on Angler's mouth. The next thing I knew, his fists flew directly at my nose, knocking me to the ground.

They all laughed as Angler explained, "Davy Jones knows of your part in the betrayal. He ordered us to do whatever it takes to drag you back to the Dutchman."

"Alive, right?" I asked weakly, blood flowing from my nose.

"He didn't specify," Angler retorted with a smirk.

As the fight broke out again, Elizabeth rushed over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, using my fingers to force my nose straight. "I've had worse."

The fight continued on. We soon found ourselves on the beach, just near escaping, but we all knew there would be no getting out of this with the chest. Norrington then used it to draw them off so we could get away. We all then boarded the Pearl, but we were not moving as fast as I would like.

I rushed over to Jack. "The Dutchman is going to catch up to us! We need to go faster if we are going to run away."

Jack merely smirked, tapping his fingers against this jar of dirt he held in his arms. "We are not going to run, love. We are going to negotiate."

"What is in that?" I demanded, hoping it was something that would help.

"You'll see soon enough," he answered as the Dutchman popped up, with a furious Davy Jones.

I never did find out what it was. Once Jack smugly tried to negotiate as he planned, he dropped the jar, which revealed to be nothing but dirt. My heart sank, as it dawned on me my life just might be over soon.

"Aurora!" Jones bellowed out as he raised his arm for attack. "You better pray you die now because that is nothing compared to what I will do to you if I get you back here alive!"

I gulped as the first tank fired. Part of me wanted to go out and help with the fight, but my entire body shook in fear. My breathing grew more rapid as I hid behind the wall. I then noticed Jack pulling up a lifeboat, prepared to escape and saw my only chance.

"Jack, wait!" I rushed over to him. "Let me come with you." As he appeared hesitant, I pleaded on, "Look, I'm sorry about siding with Will before. Maybe if I had just stuck with our plan this would not have happened, but perhaps we can come up with something else once we get out of this. Please, Jack. I promise I won't betray you again."

He sighed and nudged his head towards the empty seat. "Get in."

The two of us sailed away unnoticed. I found myself constantly looking back at the people we left behind on the Pearl. It felt as though something was piercing my heart, almost as though I felt guilty.

Jack seemed to notice my discomfort so he stopped rowing and asked, "Is something wrong, love?"

I forced those feeling away and shook my head. "No, just keep going."


	17. Chapter 17 Reunited

_Chapter 17_

_Reunited_

Without a word, Jack and I continued rowing as the Kraken made its invasion on the Black Pearl. I do not know why, but I constantly turned my head back at the attack and kept thinking about what Will said earlier on the other ship.

Frustrated with my own thoughts I finally huffed, "Damn it, Turner."

Jack stopped rowing and looked at me startled. "Why are you cursing Turner?"

I briefly put my hand on my head and let out another irritated sigh. "I don't know. Before I met him, I would not have thought twice about leaving others behind so I could escape, but now… I can't really explain it, but he has a way of making me feel this guilt for doing something like that."

Jack nodded understandingly. "He gets to you, doesn't he, Will?"

"Yes, he does," I agreed as I stood up and declared, "I have to go back."

Just as I prepared to leap off and swim back, Jack held up his compass and said, "Wait!" His eyes stared at it for a few moments before he muttered, "No need to jump, love."

I did not ask Jack what the compass pointed to but whatever it was caused him the sudden urge to return to the Pearl. Perhaps something he wanted greatly remained on the Black Pearl.

The tentacles of the Kraken flew violently smashing down the ship. The moment we both climbed back on Jack went up the steps towards where Elizabeth had fallen. I was about to follow, but then I saw Will had been knocked down, a tentacle nearly crushing him. I rapidly sprinted down to him, grabbed a sword that had fallen on the ground and swung it at the wet slimy arm. As I knelt down to help Will back up, he pulled me all the way down, throwing him arm over me. At that moment, I heard a blatant boom, as an explosion came out wounding the Kraken. Slowly, its injured tentacles sank back down into the sea.

As Will and I both sat up, he grinned and said, "I knew you would come back."

"Yeah, I bet you did," I grumbled, letting out another huff as he helped me up.

"Do you think we killed it?" I heard Gibbs ask.

I walked over towards the rail and sighed. "Trust me, I know the Kraken and its going to take a lot more than that to kill it."

"What do we do now?" Pintel demanded.

"We need to get as far away from it as possible," I stated firmly.

I saw Will nod towards me in agreement, but most of the crew only offered blank stares. I looked over to Jack with pleading eyes knowing they would more prone to listen to him rather than me.

"What do you want us to do, Captain," Gibbs asked again.

Jack's eyes moved down as he muttered barely above a whisper, "Abandon ship."

I sighed partially relieved, even though I knew this would be hard for Jack seeing as this ship meant so much to him. Gibbs protested at first, but Jack pointed out in an unconvincing tone that it was only a ship, nothing more.

"We have to go now," I said making my way towards the lifeboat.

Everyone followed, except Jack, who lingered behind. I figured he must need an extra moment. I just hope he does not take too long. Pintel and Ragetti got in the lifeboat first, and then I followed with Will right behind me. Will, however, hesitated and did not continue until Gibbs started climbing down forcing him on his way. Seeing as young Turner clearly appeared troubled, I looked at him curiously and opened my mouth to say something, but Elizabeth then stumbled down across from him.

Will asked her where Jack was in a distant aloof tone. Elizabeth merely mumbled that he opted to stay behind.

I frowned. That did not really seem like Jack.

"Maybe I should go check on him," I muttered, standing up.

Elizabeth started to say something, but it was Will who grabbed my arm and said, "No. Jack would want you to get away."

I glanced back and forth between Will and Elizabeth. Hot tears streamed down Miss Swan's cheeks but she did not make a sound. Slowly without ease, I seated myself back down beside Will. As we sailed away, all our heads turned, simultaneously as the Kraken made its final attack taking down the Black Pearl. As I watched, I felt as though the boat was no longer under me. I could be just floating in moist air, everything seemed so surreal. At this moment, the only thing my body could feel was an ache in my heart. Jack Sparrow was really gone.

xXx

In silence, we sailed through the waters that led to a wooden cabin stood up above the river. The skies were dark and candles lighted up the home. My body still felt numb, as my mind remained consumed with thoughts of Jack. I did not even notice Will's hand still rested on my arm until we arrived at our destination.

As we climbed up the latter into the house, a woman awaited us, who called herself Tia Dalma. She graciously welcomed all of us inside her home so we could melt in our sorrows. Everyone either sat or stood apart from each other, even Will and Elizabeth. I seated myself at the rickety wooden table across from Will. I fiddled around with the random items on the table until something caught my eye, a locket. Its appearance was identical to one I have seen before.

"Davy Jones," I whispered in a hollowed breath.

I then felt a sharp prick on my left index finger. As I turned my head, I saw Tia Dalma put a tiny bottle below collecting a few drops of my blood.

"What was that for?" I demanded, snatching my hand back.

She smiled, eerily, and answered in a vaporous tone, "Just a few drops is all I need for the final ingredients."

Before I had the chance what these ingredients were for, Tia Dalma had gone back up the steps to a private room. She soon returned with a tray of cups for us. As she came to each of us one by one, everyone took hold of the drink awkwardly while shooting me a sideways glance. I know what they are wondering. Did she mix my blood in these drinks?

"Do you really expect me to drink this?" I asked, lifting up my finger.

She merely chuckled. "Not to worry, deary. Your drops were not wasted to merely to serve us drinks."

"Then what were they for?" I demanded.

She smiled in a way that made my limbs shudder. "You will see soon enough."

Everything then returned to silence. Elizabeth was last to be served. I could see the tears still dripping down her cheeks. Will then stood up and asked her if anything could be done to save Jack, while Dalma chimed in, 'would you do it?' She then demanded of all of us if we would be willing to travel to world's end to save Jack.

I stood up, almost instinctively, saying 'aye,' just moments after Gibbs. Once everyone was in agreement, Tia Dalma grinned and explained that we will need a captain who knows all the waters.

Grabbing an apple off the table I glanced down and pondered her words. I am not exactly a captain, but having been raised at sea I do know the oceans quite well. As Tia Dalma strolled over closer to me, I momentarily thought by some miracle she would name me captain.

Tia Dalma, however, only smiled and said, "Your drops have served to be most useful, Aurora Barbossa."

I was just about to take a nervous bite of the apple, but then Jack, the monkey, jumped on my shoulders and snatched it from me. He then scurried towards the stairs where I heard footsteps slowly stepping down from. I walked over to see who it was. The very moment my eyes fell on the man, I drew in a sharp breath as my body begin to shiver in both shock and fury. The anger emerged as I watched him take a bite of my apple. That man was Hector Barbossa, my father.

_A/N: How's that for an update? That has to be a record for this story. I guess re-watching the 4th movie last weekend put me in Pirates mode. Anyway, as you probably figured we are wrapping up with the 2nd movie so the next chapter will begin in the 3rd movie. Hope you all are still enjoying this story and thank you to those who took the time to leave a review! I find them to be quite encouraging when writing a story. :)_


	18. Chapter 18 Treachery

_Chapter 18_

_Treachery_

Will and I walked quietly through the halls of Sao Feng's bathhouse quietly so we would go unnoticed. I am still unclear on the actual plan. Barbossa seemed to purposely keep the details from me, likely because he does not trust me, not that I myself trust him.

"I still cannot believe how everyone is so willingly following Barbossa," I grumbled to Will in a whisper.

Will sighed as we went under the floor door to hid. "I will not go as far to say I am thrilled about it, but I will do whatever it takes to get the Pearl so I can free my father."

"What makes you think Barbossa even wants to save Jack in the first place?" I demanded. "Jack was the one that killed him, remember? He probably is secretly planning revenge on him for that, and me too for that matter."

As we walked back out of the door, Will answered, "Tia Dalma chose him for a reason. Maybe somehow he's the only one who can find Jack."

Two guards turned the corner and we were forced to hide behind a set of curtains. Once they were gone we continued down the same path.

I let out a huff. "I suppose you could be right. Still, I think we should come up with a plan to get rid of him once we get to Jack, if we ever get to him that is. Why are we even here in the first place? Sao Feng hates me."

"Perhaps that's why Barbossa wanted you to keep a low profile here," Will suggested, as we once again had to hide.

Once we got back in the open I muttered, "Either that or he's planning on exchanging me for whatever we need here."

"Why does Sao Feng despise you anyway," Will asked conveniently changing the subject.

I scratched my head trying to recall. "Oh I don't know, Davy Jones wanted me to try to get him to make a deal, giving up some of his crew to the Dutchman in exchange for mounds of treasure, making him the wealthiest man on sea. He was not exactly thrilled when Jones took some of his men and I had no such treasure to give him."

"Imagine that," Will muttered.

As we continued on down the hall, I continued. "Oh, and also there was something about trying to get one of the nine pieces of eight from him but I could not find it."

Once I spoke that last statement I noticed Will look more purposely downward as though he were intentionally keeping something from me. Now I knew just what it was.

"That's it, isn't it?" I demanded swinging my body around to look at him. "That is why we came here, to get the piece of eight Sao Feng supposedly has."

Will nodded as he let out a sigh. "Yes, perhaps that if its here along with the navigation maps Sao Feng has. Barbossa ordered us specifically not to tell you."

I folded my arms. "And why not?"

"He was afraid you would go after the map yourself and leave us all here," Will answered looking down shamefully.

I let out a frustrated huff, and gazed around the corner down the hall where I knew Sao Feng would be. "That does not sound like a bad idea now."

Will grabbed my arm. "Wait, Aurora. You don't have to do that." He paused as though trying to think of something before adding, "Maybe Barbossa truly does want to keep you in the dark for your own safety."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't give that. I know he could care less about…"

I stopped as I looked into his eyes and then I knew there was something else.

"You're still hiding something," I accused, giving him a sharp look. "What is it?"

"I promise it has nothing to do with Barbossa's plan," Will assured, releasing my arm. "So you do not need to worry about it."

I looked at him suspiciously as we slowly started down the hall towards the main room. "You are planning on betraying us here, aren't you."

Will did not look directly at me, but he stated firmly, "I will do whatever it takes to keep the promise I made to my father."

"Even if it means treachery," I finished for him with a smirk. "Well, it appears what I said on the ship finally got to you."

He let out a sigh. "Now all we need is a situation where you have to do the right thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Dream on."

We then entered the room where Will said the map would be. Sure enough, it was stashed away in a chest near the back corner of the room.

"Well, that was easy," I muttered.

Unfortunately, the very moment those words escaped my mouth the door bursts open, and several of Sao Feng's crew entered. I managed to crawl under a table unnoticed, but Will was not so lucky.

"Thief!" one of the men cried out. "Seize him!"

Two of the followers grabbed Will, while the apparent leader snatched the map.

"Is anyone else here?" the group leader demanded to Will. "Who are you working for?"

"I acted on my own," Will answered, raising his chin up.

"Take him to Sao Feng."

They dragged Will away leaving me alone. I briefly wondered if trying to save him now would be the _right thing to do_, only for a moment though. I then decided now I am doing things my way. Maybe I will try to rescue him on my way out if I get the chance.

I waited a few minutes before I surreptitiously snuck down the hall towards the main bath room. Peering through the door behind where Sao Feng stood, I found him talking with Barbossa, Gibbs, and Elizabeth. Will remained confined in a wooden board to the left of where they stood. Apparently one of Feng's men was about to stab him until they caught Elizabeth's reaction.

"I see," Sao Feng said darkly. "Just as you come here in need of a ship this man sneaks in trying to steal my map!"

Reaching my arm into the right pocket of my coat, I took hold of my rifle and slowly snuck behind Sao Feng prepared to make my move. Barbossa met my eyes and quickly shook his head while the other captain was not looking. Ignoring him, I continued to move forward.

"Sao Feng," Barbossa began calmly pretending I was not there, "I had no idea…"

"That he would get caught!" Feng barked. "You actually thought you could get away with…"

Before Sao Feng could finish, I grabbed his shoulder, pointing the rifle at his neck.

"Hello, Sao Feng," I greeted slyly.

"Aurora!" Feng exclaimed bitterly, shooting Barbossa a glare. "I should have known you were somehow involved."

"I am going to make this simple," I began, firming my grip on the gun. "Give up the map and a ship for us to use and I won't…"

In the middle of my threat, I heard the click of another pistol behind me.

Now Sao Feng wore a smirk. "I would drop that if I were you, Aurora."

I began to lower my own rifle, but before I released it entirely, Feng snatched it from my grasps. His other hand grabbed my hair and forced me to my knees, pointing the gun at my neck.

He shot Barbossa a furious look. "This only proves your treachery is worse than I imagined."

"Wait, Sao Feng," Barbossa interjected, holding up his hand. "I assure you she acted on her own."

"Really now," Feng spoke quite slyly. "Well then, if you don't mind I would like to eliminate one my of my problems at this moment."

Once again, I heard the sound of a rifle clicking, this time much closer. As I looked straight ahead, I saw Elizabeth shoot Barbossa a horrified look. My own eyes briefly fixated on him. Was Barbossa prepared to actually let Sao Feng kill me? I closed my eyes. In just moments, I would find out.


	19. Chapter 19 Journey to the Locker

_Chapter 19_

_Journey to the Locker_

Just as Sao Feng prepared to pull the trigger, Barbossa interjected, "Wait!"

I let out a relieved breath. Feng, however, did not loosen his hold on me.

"Why?" Sao Feng demanded. "From what I hear, she is the one responsible for leading your crew to the cursed treasure."

Barbossa sighed. "True as that may be, we still might have need for her if we are going to find Jack Sparrow."

In rage, Sao Feng fired the gun straight in the air and flung me to the ground right in front of Barbossa, who merely rolled his eyes and pulled me up to a standing position.

"Jack Sparrow is dead!" Feng raged.

"Yes," Barbossa intervened in a calm tone, "but we believe there might be a way to bring him back."

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow brought from the Davy Jones locker is so I can send him there myself!" Sao Feng fumed, the bathroom steam now appearing to come out of his ears. He glared at me and added, "And you along with him!"

"Jack Sparrow is believed to be in possession of one of the nine pieces of eight," Barbossa explained. "We will be needing that if we are going to stand a chance against Lord Becket, now that he possesses the heart of Davy Jones."

"Yes, well that particular piece of eight would still be mine if your daughter had not helped Sparrow steal it in the first place," Feng snapped and then turned to the two girls behind him and said in a softer tone, "More steam."

Just as Barbossa turned his head to give me a look, I shot back, "I never helped Jack steal it from you."

Sao Feng raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really, so you are going to deny distracting me with your fake promises giving Sparrow the opportunity to sneak in and steal it."

"Oh, I forgot Jack was apart of that plan," I muttered more to myself and then added louder, "Look, I did not know that was what Jack was after at the time. He did not tell me."

Barbossa put his hand on his head. "Oh for God's sake, Aurora, when did you even do that?"

"Right around the time I sent Jack to Port Royal so he could reclaim the Pearl," I muttered avoiding his eyes.

Feng sighed and held up the rifle, pointing it directly at me. "Now may I shoot her?"

I strolled closer to him more boldly. "Fine. Go right ahead."

Barbossa grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "Aurora, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, I think he really is going to shoot you," Elizabeth added.

Just as those words left her lips, Feng did indeed fire only to find that the gun had no more bullets. In fury he thrashed it across the room.

I smirked. "I only put one bullet in that gun and he fired it at the ceiling."

As Barbossa released my arm and let out a relieved breath, I moved closer to Feng. "I think we might have the advantage now."

He responded by raising his hand, signaling his men to pull out their swords. His face however appeared startled just a moment later. I took a step back and briefly turned my head to see that both Barbossa and Elizabeth somehow had swords as well. Once again, Barbossa pulled me back next to him and then someone from below threw up a sword for me as well.

"I suppose this is another part of the plan I am unaware of," I whispered to Barbossa.

"You should consider yourself lucky to be alive right now," he growled back, rolling his eyes.

Sao Feng then threatened to kill one of our men, his painted tattoos washing away. I let out an irritated huff, as I did not recognize him.

"Who is he?" I demanded to Barbossa.

Ignoring me, Barbossa shrugged and replied, "Kill him, he is not one of our men."

"Wait," Will interjected. "If he is not with either you or us then who is he with?"

His question was soon answered as the door burst open revealing troops of British soldiers, most likely Becket's men. It appeared that instead of fighting each other we would have to battle them.

"You do realize you almost ruined the plan," Barbossa accused as we raised our weapons to right.

"How was I supposed to know?" I fumed back. "You refused to tell me what the plan even was in the first place!"

"You're right," he grumbled. "I should have known you'd be capable of causing just as much damage while kept in the dark."

"If I am causing that much trouble for you why did you not just let Sao Feng kill me?" I demanded as my swords clashed with one of the soldiers.

"Momentary lapse in judgment," he muttered as he battled another man. "I would not count on it happening again."

"We need to get to the ship," Gibbs interjected.

"What ship?" I demanded.

"The one Sao Feng will be so graciously giving us," Barbossa answered.

Of course Sao Feng never agreed to these terms, but the battle had provided us with the opportune moment. This I would not debate with against Barbossa.

As we ran towards the ship, I paused at the sight of Will and Sao Feng intently discussing something. From my distance, I could not hear. I wonder what they are talking about.

"Aurora!" Barbossa bellowed. "What are you doing? Get on the ship!"

As I moved towards him, one of the British soldiers pointed at me and yelled out, "Lord Beckett wants us to take the girl."

Two of them tried to grab me. I took one out and Barbossa the other. Both were now lying unconscious.

Barbossa grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, demanding, "What does Beckett want with you?"

I jerked away. "How should I know? They might have had me confused with Elizabeth. Either that or maybe he just wants to throw me back on the Dutchman."

He sighed and then asked, "What did you see over there just now?"

"Nothing," I muttered wanting to find out for myself what Will and Sao Feng were up to before I decide whether or not to tell anyone.

Before Barbossa could further interrogate me, Will and Elizabeth appeared behind us. Will explained Sao Feng had agreed to cover our escape. Although he appeared slightly suspicious, Barbossa nodded as Will handed him the map and we all got aboard the ship.

xXx

We covered quite some distance since our departure from Sao Feng's bathhouse. After a while, I did not even recognize where we were anymore and I thought I knew all the seas. Most of the time, the ship was quiet. Even Will and Elizabeth hardly ever exchanged conversation. Barbossa remained by the wheel with the charts. The thought that all our fates, including my own, rested within his control now caused me great discomfort. I still could not bring myself to trust him, even though deep down, I mean ocean deep, I knew he had a much better cause not to trust me.

At this moment, not having had slept much recently, I decided to lie down. My entire body shivered from the piercing cold of our current location. I closed my eyes in attempt to ignore it, but the icy wind was so intense that it hurt. I then heard footsteps approaching closer and a moment later felt a wool blanket thrown over my body. I opened one eye and saw Barbossa walking away. Without a word, I pulled the blanket up over my head and went to sleep.

xXx

I awoke peacefully, my eyes gazing up to the various stars in the night sky. I do not think I have ever seen this many. When I sat up and looked into the ocean, I saw that their reflections shimmered in the water. I wonder where we are now.

As I stood up, I looked over and saw Will and Elizabeth briefly converse. She seemed to be acting rather distant from him since Jack was taken down with the Pearl. This very moment was no different.

When Will went below deck I followed in curiosity. I found him with his fists against the wall, clearly in distress.

"Will?" I uttered softly.

He turned his head. I could easily spot the frustration in his eyes.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I can't," he mumbled. "I can't talk to anyone."

I walked closer to him, folding my arms, now believing there is more than just Elizabeth. "Would this have anything to do with whatever conversation took place between you and Sao Feng just before we left?"

He sighed. "You saw that."

I nodded. "Fortunately for you, I was the only one and I have not told anyone."

He turned his whole body to face me. "Thank you, Aurora."

"You might as well tell me whatever deal you struck with him," I said, moving in so we were now only inches apart. "I already know you are likely going to betray us in some manner."

He shook his head and repeated, "I can't."

I let out a sigh and said gently, "Look, I have known Bootstrap a long time and know he is a good man. If he were my father I would probably do whatever it takes to save him, too."

Will gazed deeply into my eyes, but gave me no verbal response. Instead, he gradually leaned his head in closer, kissing me.


	20. Chapter 20 Lady Becket

_Chapter 20_

_Lady Becket _

For a moment as Will and I kissed, I had forgotten where I stood, my purpose of being here now, and most importantly Jack Sparrow.

"Will," I uttered softly in between kisses trying to force myself back to reality. "Will, what are you doing?"

"I would have thought you'd be quite familiar with this," Will whispered. "After all, we have been here before."

"Yes, but you pulled back," I breathed and added more firmly, "because you have a fiancé."

He stopped, moving away from looking even more troubled.

I raised my eyebrow. "You do still have a fiancé, right?"

Will sighed, sadly looking down. "I don't know anymore."

I huffed, knowing I would probably regret asking this next question. "What happened?"

He gave me a sideways glance. "You are not going to like what I tell you."

"Why would I care?" I asked folding my arms. "None of this really has anything to do with me."

Will remained quiet, still staring at the ground.

I let out an impatient breath. "Just tell me, Will."

"I saw Elizabeth and Jack together," Will finally stated in a limp voice. "They were kissing."

I drew in a sharp piercing breath, unsure of how to respond to this.

"Aurora?" Will's faced appeared to have a mixture of sadness and concern. "Are you…"

"I'm fine," I muttered nodding forcefully. "It's fine. Why would I care? I never had any real feelings for Jack."

Not wishing any further discussion on the matter I turned and walked out of the room, leaving Will alone. Once in the hall, I found myself leaning on the wall for balance.

_Be strong, Aurora, _I made myself think remembering a long time ago I vowed I would never let any deep feelings for Jack enter my mind. It still, at this moment, did not prevent a tear from running down my cheek.

xXx

Feeling the ship pick up its pace, I went up to the front deck to see what was going on. I found Barbossa steering with one hand while the other held the map. I hoped his determined expression meant something good.

"Are we close?" I asked him.

"Aye." He nodded. "We're good and lost now."

"Lost?" Elizabeth repeated.

Unable to look at her, I kept my eyes fixated on Barbossa. "What do you mean we are lost?"

His logic told us that in order to find a place no one knows where it is one must be lost. That sounded like something Jack would say. Apparently in order to find Jack Sparrow one simply must think like him.

"Um, guys?" Ragetti muttered nervously, pointing his shaking finger straight ahead.

All our heads turned to see that we were heading in increasing speed straight towards a waterfall. My body went numb as my eyes widened. Everyone's faces were white with fear, everyone's that is, except for Barbossa.

"This was your plan all along," I accused taking note of his reaction, "to kill us all!"

He only laughed at my remark and took hold of the flagpole. "I would grab a hold of something if I were you."

"What good will that do?" I stammered, watching the crew scurry around in panic like mice.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Just as the ship reached the edge I finally took Barbossa's advice and grabbed on, first accidently putting my hand on his. Letting out a frustrated yet panicked breath, I quickly moved my hand below his, the other soon joining it and closed my eyes as the ship dropped. I felt the water come crashing down on me with great pressure, forcing my hands to lose grip.

Once I opened my eyes again, I found that we were now close to shore. I swum to land and turned back around to see that the ship was gone, the waterfall had vanished and it was now daytime. Were we dead?

"Is this the locker?" I asked, looking to Barbossa.

He nodded. "Aye."

Some of the crew, including Will, accused Barbossa of trapping us here the same as Jack. As much as I wanted to join in, I found myself compelled to look around. This place gave me such an odd feeling.

I then felt a sudden skip in my heartbeat. Slowly, I turned my head to the top of the hill and my eyes fell upon the Black Pearl.

"Look!" I shouted, pointing in that direction. "That has to be Jack."

The moment the ship sailed down the sand, hitting the water everyone rushed up to greet Jack. He, however, behaved in an odd manner as though he were never gone as he proceeded to give the crew orders. Will then informed that Jack believes we are an illusion.

I walked up in front of everyone with determination.

"Jack," I grabbed his arm, insisting, "We are really here. Look at me."

He only smiled as he stroked my cheek. "Now, I know your presence, my dear, is most definitely an illusion, but it is an illusion I don't mind." He leaned his head in closer, apparently expecting a kiss. "Now, shall we continue where we last left off?"

Just as our lips almost touched, I slapped him across the face in frustration. "Did I do that in any of your fantasies?"

Jack held his hand to his cheek, looked down and muttered, "Actually yes."

As he moped away down the line, I rolled my eyes. This is a complete disaster.

"Anymore brilliant ideas?" Barbossa asked in a sneer.

"I could get him to shoot you again," I shot back. "Maybe that will bring him back to his senses."

For some reason, it turned out to be Elizabeth's presence that finally convinced Jack that we were really here. This made no sense to me. If he had feelings for her, would he not think her a fantasy as well? Something just did not add up. Moments later, however, it all finally made sense once Jack revealed that it was Elizabeth who was responsible for his death. I knew I should feel upset about this yet oddly enough, I actually felt quite a bit better than I did before.

Seeing as Jack was the one with the ship, he got to decide who could come and who would be stuck here. He went down the line choosing his crewmates. Once he got to Tia Dalma, I found myself frustrated yet again as he spoke of a night they shared together.

"What was she talking about?" I demanded once Jack got to me.

"A night, just as any night would be," Jack replied vaguely and then raised his brow, looking rather pleased with himself. "Are you jealous?"

I rolled my eyes and forced a laugh. "No."

He lifted his chin up and said, "Admit you're jealous and you can come."

"Fine," I grumbled, and then grabbed his shirt yanking him close enough so I could whisper in his ear, "Leave Barbossa."

He merely rolled his eyes and muttered in response, "Duh."

I sighed and managed to shoot Barbossa a smirk. At least I'll get something out of this.

Jack then took my hand after he finished putting together his new crew and we prepared to leave.

I turned back to give Barbossa one last sly look. "Well, it was nice catching up with you, _Father_, but I guess this is where we part ways. Good luck."

"So long, Hector," Jack added, putting his hand around my waist. "I'll always have a part of you with me."

Unaffected by our snares, Barbossa merely asked back smugly, "Jack, my dear _daughter_. Which way are you going, Jack?"

We turned to find that he still carried the charts, which we just so happened to need. I groaned and slammed my head against Jack's chest.

xXx

I never really wondered what it would be like to have two captains on one ship. Now, I could clearly see no good could come from it. Jack and Barbossa spent the entire journey back to the land of the living arguing and trying to give out orders. It even started to get childish with the whole telescope thing.

Even without their bickering, the journey was rather intense, especially when we saw Elizabeth's father traveling with the deceased souls. I found I actually felt sympathy for her as I watched her try to save him. It seems since I left the Dutchman, I have been feeling a stronger sense of emotions, or maybe it was just from being around Will too much.

Now that we were stopped at the island, Jack and Barbossa found themselves in conflict, yet again, over who had to go and who would stay with the ship. Will then suggested they both go and leave him in charge. That moment, I felt the need to step in.

"Or, since I am the captain's daughter, you could leave me in charge," I suggested.

Jack's eyes lit as he pointed his fingers to me. "Yes, I like that plan better."

Barbossa shook his head. "No, absolutely not."

I looked pleadingly at Jack who replied, "I won't go unless she's in charge."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and retorted, "There is a rumor going around that a traitor walks among us and you want to leave the most likely candidate in charge of the ship? If you do that then there be a good chance, the Pearl won't even be here when we get back."

I briefly glanced at Will, who kept his eyes pointed down and then turned back to Jack. "You know what? I withdraw my claim. Leave Turner in charge." When Jack looked at me concerned I moved closer to him putting my arms around his neck. "It's only temporary."

Jack grinned as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Come on, Jack. We don't have all day," Barbossa growled as he yanked Jack away.

xXx

While, waiting for Jack and Barbossa to return I knew I would soon see for myself just what Will had been planning. Sure enough, Sao Feng's ship soon appeared beside ours with him and his men invading our ship. The surprise took most of the crew here off guard, making it easy for Feng's men to control everyone.

"Where is Jack?" Feng demanded to me.

I shrugged, appearing to be the only calm member of the Pearl. "He should be back soon."

I then turned my head to see Barbossa return to the ship, Jack hovering behind him out of Sao Feng's sight.

The moment Barbossa's eyes fell on me, he rolled them and grumbled, "Aurora, what did you do?"

"This wasn't me," I protested, amused by his reaction.

When he continued to look at me disbelieving, Sao Feng barked, "You actually think I would make a deal with _her_?"

"It was Turner who betrayed us," Gibbs informed with bitterness.

I looked at Barbossa and smirked. "See?"

Once Jack was revealed, Feng had him taken, saying he will meet up with an old friend.

"Becket wanted her too, remember?" one of Feng's crew reminded him, pointing to me.

"Oh, right." Sao Feng grabbed my arm and pushed me to the men behind the one's taking Jack.

We were both taken to a British ship and put in a fancy room with portraits and golden dishes, where Lord Becket awaited us. Jack proceeded to frantically open pots baskets looking for something.

"It's been a long time, Jack," Lord Becket spoke slyly, looking at him sharply. "It is not here, you know."

Jack merely looked at him curiously. "What's not here?"

"The heart of Davy Jones," Becket responded calmly.

"Speaking of Jones," I interjected. "Why have you not thrown me back on the Dutchman by now? Isn't that where I belong?"

Lord Becket gave me a discomforting grin. "Actually, my dear Aurora, I think you will find that you belong to me now. It was this way even before I possessed the heart."

I stepped back in discomfort. "What do you mean?"

"I believe it will become more clear once I introduce you to my wife." He motioned his hand to his men. "Please show Lady Becket in."

The door opened, and a tall slender woman in an ivory gown with long wavy brown hair entered. I stared at her, feeling slight daze. I have not seen her in recent time yet she seemed so familiar.

"Alison?" Jack muttered with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"No," I breathed as I looked desperately to Jack, who could only offer a shrug.

My eyes turned back to the woman as I could barely force out the words, "Mother?"


	21. Chapter 21 Maternal Verses Paternal Advi

_Chapter 21_

_Maternal Verses Paternal Advice_

My feet remained planted on the ground as my body was in too shocked a state to even move. I fixated my eyes on my mother still unable to accept what appeared right in sight. How could my own mother marry that man?

"Sweetheart," my mother spoke quite calmly to her new husband, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I think it would be better if my daughter and I spoke separately."

"Of course," Lord Becket replied, turning to Jack. "Mr. Sparrow and I have some catching up of our own to do."

Mother then held out her hand to me. "Come along, darling."

I turned my head to Jack, desperate for some way out of this but he had nothing to offer. Slowly, I stepped towards my mother as she continued to motion her hand. Jack held up his hand momentarily as though he did not want me to go, but neither of us could think of a way out of it. With no other options, I followed my mother into the room across the hall, which appeared quite similar to the one we were just in.

Mother then beckoned her hand to the small table in the center of the room. "Please, have a seat, Aurora."

Without a word, I sat down. The first thing that caught my eye on the table was a bottle of what I assumed to be Brandy.

Mother, noticing my gaze, spoke, "You can have some if you like. Normally, it is not appropriate for ladies to drink during the day, but considering how all this must come as a shock to you…"

Still unable to get any words out, I grabbed the bottle and poured some Brandy in one of those ridiculously small glasses sitting on the table.

Mother sat down across from me and smiled. "It is good to see you, Aurora."

I glared at her for a moment and then chugged down the Brandy before finally being able to mumble, "Why would you marry him, Mother?"

She sighed, resting her hand on the table. "Aurora, do you remember the last thing I promised you? I understand it was quite a long time ago and you were very young."

"I remember," I muttered ready to pour myself another glass.

"Darling, do not drink too much," Mother cautioned which only resulted in another glare from me. She continued, "Anyway, not a day passed when I did not think of you or forget the promise I made. Now, this way, you are forever free of the Dutchman."

I starred at her in disbelief. "You actually expect me to live here with you and a man who has been hunting down my kind for years? I would rather be back on the Flying Dutchman!"

"You cannot possibly mean that, Aurora," Mother protested.

I immediately retorted, "_You_ cannot possibly expect me to live here, Mother. I am a pirate. I have been one my whole life."

"Not anymore, I'm afraid." Mother folded her hands together. "Aurora, listen to me. Piracy is not a practical way to live. They are dying out as we speak."

"No thanks to your new husband," I grumbled, leaning back in the chair, crossing my arms. "Are you going to explain to me how you got him to marry you in the first place, considering your first husband was a pirate?"

She let out a sigh. "I suppose you would not believe me if I told you we fell in love."

"No," I answered flatly. "Now, tell me the truth."

"Alright then," Mother began softly and gradually. "I was the one who informed Becket of the heart of Davy Jones in the first place and gave him enough information to point him in the right direction of finding it." She paused to take in a deep breath before adding, "I also told him that since you have lived aboard the Dutchman most of your life you would know the secrets of the ship along with all the seas."

"So you used me," I concluded, as the reality of what my mother had done finally sunk in, "again."

Mother reached her hand across the table to me. "I never used you, Aurora. I first struck that deal with Davy Jones before you were even conceived. I never considered the possibility that I would one day have a child."

"But Jones did," I muttered, "or else he would have never accepted your offer."

"Aurora please," she continued on, her brown eyes hopeful. "I know I messed up before but I am trying to make everything right now. You will get use to living here, I promise."

I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could say anything, the door bursts open and Jack appeared behind it.

"Ready to go?" he asked motioning his thumb over his shoulder. "I could wait if you two need to finish up."

I stood up, shaking my head. "No, we are fine. Let's go."

"Aurora, wait!" Mother pleaded desperately as she too rose up. "Don't leave. Where are going to go, back to your father? He does not care about you."

I turned back around to face her and snapped back, "The only reason he hates me now is because I cursed him which I only did because I thought he was the one who sold me out to Jones. But, as you and I both know, that's not true." I turned back towards the door and muttered, "Goodbye, Mother."

"Aurora, please!" She grabbed my arm. "My husband is giving you just one chance to come willingly. If he captures you later, it will not go well for you. Trust me."

I jerked my arm away. "Well, then I just will not let him capture me then."

As I was about to walk out with Jack, I quickly turned back to grab the bottle of Brandy, figuring I would probably need later, and muttered to him, "Souvenir."

Jack nodded with approval and then turned back to my mother with a brief bow. "So lovely to see you again, Alison."

As Mother just glared at him, I grabbed Jack's arm firmly, dragging him forward. "Let's get out of here."

He nodded and took my hand as we both made our escape. Becket made an attempt to stop us with his men, but Jack was too cunning, as always. All I really did was keep a hold of his hand and the next thing I knew we were swinging back to the Pearl.

Once we both were aboard, Jack immediately ordered Will to be thrown in the prisons below deck. I, still feeling slightly dazed, walked past Barbossa, who lightly grabbed my arm stopping me.

"What did Becket want with you?" Barbossa asked.

"He just thought I should be put back on the Dutchman where I belong, Father," I mumbled, keeping my eyes down.

Once his hand fell down, releasing me, I began to walk away with slight tremble. I realized that was the first time I actually called him _Father_ since he had been brought back from the dead. I did not even bother to turn around and catch his reaction. Right now, what I needed more than anything was to be alone.

xXx

For the next few hours, or at least it felt like hours, I sat alone below deck with the bottle of Brandy I stole earlier, which was now close to half empty. The memories of earlier were slightly numb by now, as the shock had gone down. I still do not know what to do this moment. Part of me wanted to talk to Will, thinking that may somehow help, but he remained locked up, unless he has escaped by now.

Just as I began to lean my head on the wall to sleep, I heard footsteps coming down, closer to where I sat. I slowly turned my head, feeling a brief dizziness and saw Barbossa approaching me.

I leaned my head against the wall and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

He walked over beside me and shrugged. "You have not been up to criticize me as captain or attempt to start a mutiny in a while, not to mention you actually called me Father. I guess I was getting a bit concerned." His eyes moved to the bottle. "I see you have been keeping yourself busy."

"I took it from Becket's," I muttered, trying to hide the slur in my tone.

Barbossa reached out his hand. "Maybe you should give that to me."

I held the bottle up away from him with one hand and pointed a revolver at him with the other.

He held both hands up and began to turn around. "Fine."

My mind fogged, I giggled and replied, "It's not even loaded." I pressed down, making it click and added, "See?"

He let out an impatient breath and demanded, "Are you going to tell me what really happened with Becket? I know you were lying earlier."

I took a sip from the bottle and shook my head. "You are not going to like it."

"Aurora," he insisted, giving me a look.

When I still offered no response he huffed and began to leave.

I took in a big gulp of Brandy before finally admitting, "She married him. Becket, I mean."

Barbossa turned back and asked, "Who married Becket."

"Alison," I muttered, barely able to get the name out.

At first, my father looked at me as though I may be lying, but then took a moment to study to current state I was in. As realization hit him, he sank down in the seat beside me. I glanced at him, feeling I should do something to comfort him. Since that was not exactly my area of expertise I went with the first thing that came to mind, handing him my bottle of Brandy.

He took in a gulp before asking, "How could she do that?"

I shrugged and answered bluntly, "For power, I suppose. That does seem to be her greatest concern."

Barbossa shook his head. "She was not always like that. It was not until…"

"Until she realized the possibility of you becoming captain," I finished as his voice trailed off. We were silent for a few moments and then I added, "Everyone tried to warn me about her… you, Bootstrap, and even Jones, but I did not listen. I guess everyone has to believes their mother cares, or what do they have?"

"There is still another parent," he uttered softly.

I leaned my head back and let out an empty chuckle. "Maybe, but you hate me." I looked at him and gave him a half smile. "It's okay, I don't blame you. I would hate me too, if I were you."

"I do not hate you, Aurora," he replied in a heavy breath. "Believe me, I tried to, but I never could. I suppose it is the blessing and curse of being a father."

"Is that really why you did not let Feng kill me?" I asked.

He shook his head and replied, "Death is the easy way out of everything. Believe me, I know. As your father, I could not allow that fate for you."

I chuckled once again leaning closer to him, as my eyes began to drift shut. Considering the events of earlier today, I did not expect to feel this tranquil by the end of the day. The farthest thing from my mind now, was what we would have to do to deal with Becket, and my mother.


	22. Chapter 22 Return to the Dutchman

_Chapter 22_

_Return to the Dutchman_

I awoke in the same place where I last spoke with Barbossa below deck, the bottle nowhere to be found. He must have taken it away after I passed out. I sat up with my hand on my head trying to think of what to do next. I had the feeling there would be a great battle with Lord Becket. That is, if everyone in the Brethren Court agrees, and even if they did that would not be enough against Becket as long as he had control over the Dutchman. There was one thing I could try, but the problem remains I may not have the guts to go through with it.

I walked up the steps leading to the front deck thinking it would be morning, but once I got out in the open I realized it was indeed nighttime. Most of the crew had fallen asleep, scattered about the ship.

"It is good to see you up and about," a voice came from my side as I walked up to the front deck.

I turned my head to see Jack, harboring the wheel.

"Is everyone else asleep?" I asked.

Jack nodded, looking at me with caution. "I do not suppose your loyalties might have be altered due to recent events?"

I folded my arms, raising my eyebrow. "You mean because my mother is married to Becket?" I shook my head. "No, if anything, I feel even more strongly that the heart must be away from Lord Becket."

"Oh, good." Jack waved his arms up and walked over to me.

I eyed the now vacant steering wheel. "Jack, the wheel."

"Not to worry." He shrugged and then placed his hands on my shoulders. "Now, you and I need to develop our own little deposition, or plan if you will, on how we can achieve the heart from that monstrous, vile, man."

I looked up into his eyes. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Jack put his finger on his chin. "Well, I cannot leave this ship, or Barbossa will take over as captain and we cannot allow for that to happen."

"No, we cannot," I agreed aloud, even though that aspect did not bother me as much as it use to. I then looked downward and thought for a moment before suggesting, "Let me go."

He placed his other hand back on my shoulder, looking concerned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded with confidence. "Yes, I know the Dutchman like the back of my hand. It should not take me too long to relocate both the key and the chest. That way, soon, Lord Becket will no longer have control over the seas and every pirate would not have to live in fear any more."

"It might be dangerous," Jack muttered avoiding my eyes.

I put my hand on the side of his arm and assured, "I will be fine. You know I always survive."

Before I could stop myself, I leaned upward and kissed. As he returned my affection, the passion went on for a few moments before I pulled away.

"I will be back soon, Ruler of the Seven Seas." I gently patted his cheek and turned away.

"How will you find the Dutchman?" Jacked called out from behind me.

I heard a splash and saw a faint shallow from around the corner, and grinned. "I think some way will come." I turned back my head to him and added, "Stay by the wheel, Captain."

I walked around towards where I spotted the shadow and found Will apparently throwing barrels, with bodies tied to them, over into the water.

I tapped my foot to get his attention. "Okay, I have to ask, what exactly is this?"

Will looked up at me, without startle, and replied, "My plan to rescue my father from the Flying Dutchman." He then gave me an apprehensive look and asked, "Are you going to turn me into Jack?"

I shook my head and sighed. "No, to be quite honest, your betrayal did not bother me in the slightest bit, especially compared to…" my voiced trailed off so I forced my thoughts to focus on something else and pointed at the barrels. "Well, I assumed this whole thing is some sort of path leading straight to us."

Will let out a gloomy breath and looked down. "Would this betrayal bother you?"

I smiled, slyly. "On the contrary, it might just benefit me. If who I think is following this path, then if I were to follow it from here, it may just lead me right where I need to go."

His head tilted up, filled with concern. "You are going after the heart, are you not?"

"I may be."

He shook his head. "For Jack? Is he really worth risking your life for?"

"It is not just for Jack," I uttered, my voice dying down. "It is for everyone… your father as well."

Will starred at me awestruck for at moment, at a loss for words. Once he opened his mouth to speak, he found the opportunity vanquished.

"Well, well," Jack's voice came from behind. "Look who has someway, somehow managed to escape."

I glanced back and forth between the two men and concluded, "Well, I can see you two have a lot to talk about. I should be leaving now." As I swung my legs over the edge, I turned my head back to Jack and pointed down to the trail. "Don't go too hard on him. This really helps me a lot."

As I jumped, I thought I heard Will call out 'stop' but ignored him. My mission is clear, now more than ever and I will not give up or be a coward, not this time.

xXx

Just as I suspected, the path led me straight to the Flying Dutchman. With caution, I climbed up onto the ship, unseen. There were a few British soldiers standing guard by the dock, but they appeared as though they may soon drift off. I did not spot many of the Dutchman crew out and about. The few I saw, trudged about the ship, their lives drained from them. This had to be the most depressing I have ever seen this ship appear.

I walked around, staying in the shadows trying to think of exactly what I planned to do from here in order to get the heart. I probably should have thought about this before. Hearing music from the organ, an utterly insane idea came to me, but it may be my only chance.

I followed the sound to Davy Jones himself playing his organ. This song sounded more doleful than anything else I had ever heard him play. When I looked at him, I did not see the confident captain, with the sea under his command, as I once did. Now, I merely saw someone who is broken.

"Davy Jones," I uttered, bringing his music to a halt.

Jones barely turned his head as he spoke, "Aurora?"

"Yes, its me." I took a few steps closer to him.

"You should not be here, Aurora," he muttered, looking down.

Ignoring his warning, I continued, "I need your help, Davy Jones."

He shook his head. "You need to leave now."

"No," I stated more firmly, kneeling beside him. "I need you to help me find the key. I think I already know the room where the chest is."

"You have to get away from here," Jones repeated, his voice hollow.

I grabbed his arm, growing annoyed. "I am not going anywhere. Now, are you going to help me or not? If you choose not to, then Lord Becket will win."

"He had already won," he grumbled.

I jerked his arm more forcefully. "What is wrong with you? Never in my life had I seen you give up so easily! Is this really what you want for the rest of your very existence?"

"So the alternative is I will be under your command?" Jones asked, half-heartedly.

I shrugged. "Perhaps, but it would sure be much better than following Lord Becker, would it not?" I looked into his eyes and urged, "Come on. Are you with me? You know we once made a great team."

Jones hesitated for a moment and nodded, but warned, "You have know idea what Becket has commanded us to do once you are caught."

As he stood up, I forced the fear away and said, "Well, if I get to the chest first, then whatever it is will not even matter."

Davy Jones showed me to the key, which was with Mercer, the man Lord Becket put in charge of the Dutchman in his absence. With him asleep, I snuck in and stealthily snatched the key, by replacing it with a metal rod in his hand while Jones stood guard. As I saw Mercer began to twitch, I scurried out of the room. Davy Jones then proceeded to lead me to the chest. Every time a guard or fellow crewmate passed by, Jones pushed me into the shadows and stood by me to conceal me.

Once we entered the room, he pushed me ahead towards the chest and muttered, "Hurry."

"You do not need to tell me twice," I responded as I approached the chest and began to put in the key.

Just as the key was inside the lock, I heard a click from behind me. I dreadfully turned my body and found five British soldiers pointing their guns directly at me. My heart felt as though an anchor had been stabbed through, forcing it to sink to the bottom of the ocean. I knew I had no choice, but to raise up both hands in surrender.

"Well, well, well," I heard Mercer's voice before he appeared in the room. "Aurora Barbossa, such a pleasure to have you aboard the Dutchman."

I glared at him shooting Jones brief glance. The captain of the Dutchman now appeared even more hopeless than before.

"Tell me, Aurora," Mercer continued strutting closer to me, "did you actually think you could pull off this little stunt?"

"It was worth the risk," I muttered in response, giving him a hard look.

He grinned, smugly. "Well, let us see if you feel the same once we are done here. You have no idea what Lord Becket has ordered to be done if you were to return." Mercer raised his arm and pointed to the few crewmates that showed themselves here. "You two hold her. Angler, if you will."

Angler brought to him the very same nailed lash that was once used on Will Turner by his own father, and handed it to Mercer.

"Lets see." Mercer stroked the whip. "Perhaps, we should start with twenty-five lashes and go from there."

I gulped as my body was turned around. I felt a twinge on my back as I saw Mercer's shadow raise the lash.

He paused, lowering his arm, and turned his head. "Actually, I think it would be better if you were to do the honors, Davy Jones."

I turned my own head to see Jones, with a similar horrified expression to Bootstrap's from that night, shaking his head.

Mercer placed the lash in Jones' hand. "I do not believe you have a choice. Now, do it, and do not hold back."

My head turned gradually back to give one final look at the chest I had come so close to, before shutting my eyes. Moments later, I felt the rusty nails slash open the skin on my back, repeatedly. I wailed out in pain in hopes that it would soon be over, but I had the feeling I would not make it to the end. I believe I lost consciousness after the fifteenth lash.


	23. Chapter 23 The Right Thing

_Chapter 23_

_The Right Thing_

I felt the comfort of warm water drip against my back as I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing to come into my observation was a pile of blood stained rags lying along the ground. I tilted my head over to my side and looked up to see my mother dabbing another cloth into a bowl and then ringing it out. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Mother?" I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes. "Where am I?"

"Aurora, do not move too hastily," Mother cautioned, putting her hand on my arm as I sat up. "You have lost a lot of blood.

As I scanned the room, I observed a neat British style room similar to the one I spoke with Mother before, only this one was smaller. I had been placed on a soft feather bed so she could treat my wounds. Feeling movement as I placed my feet on the ground, I concluded that we must be on a ship.

"Mother, where am I?" I repeated in a darker tone.

Still ignoring the question, she placed her hand briefly over her mouth and let out a frustrated breath. "Oh, Aurora, why could not have just stayed before. This could have been avoided."

"Beckett," I uttered in a tone filled with bitterness as I recalled what happened. "Just wait until I get my hands on him."

The moment I stood up, fiercely, my mind grew clouded with dizziness. I was forced to grab on the Mother's arm for support and she gently sat me back down.

"Aurora, you have already lost too much blood and your wounds remain open," Mother warned. "If you lose any more blood then you could die. We all thought you were going to, but Beckett ordered…"

"He had Jones do just enough to weaken me," I interjected realizing the epiphany. "He knew just what I was planning."

"And what would that be, Aurora?" Mother stammered, rising to her feet. "Whatever it was nearly got you killed. Who were you even doing this for, Jack? Is he really worth it?"

"Its more than just Jack?" I protested, positioning my hands firmly by my side.

Mother folded her arms. "Oh really, and what then might it be?"

"I, uh…"

Before I could finish we heard a knock on the door. At Mother's beckoning, a British soldier entered, standing up straight and proper.

"Lord Beckett requests an audience with the Lady Aurora," he stated firmly.

_Lady Aurora?_

"Absolutely not!" Mother fumed causing him to take a step back. "Can you not see she is in no condition for that?"

"I am sorry, my lady," He muttered rather intimidated. "It is Lord Beckett's wishes."

I stood up more slowly this time. "Fine, I will go." I turned my head to Mother and shrugged. "I better see what he wants."

As I walked over to the soldier he put his hand up and insisted, "Lord Beckett wishes you to be presented as a lady?"

When I just starred at him blankly, he motioned to a maid, carrying an ivory flowered dress, to come forward.

I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. "You have got to be kidding me."

Deciding it was best not to waste time debating something this trivial, I agreed to wear the dress. Mother helped me assemble it, which took an unnecessary amount of time, while the man waited outside.

"Ouch!" I put my hand on my back as she tied the corset. "Why does this have to be so tight?"

"It is suppose to be tighter actually," Mother pointed out. "It is just because…" She let out a heavy breath. "The bleeding still has not stopped. Aurora, I want you to promise me you will come straight back here once he is finished with you. Do you understand?"

"Fine," I grumbled as I headed to the door. "I promise."

I was then led to another room, which consisted of Lord Beckett along with Davy Jones and Will. They appeared to be discussing Calypso. I had heard that name on the Dutchman before, but every time I asked Jones of her, he would grew cold and immediately change the subject. Now, he appeared enraged by this topic.

The moment I stepped into the room, they went silent, their eyes turning to me, except for Jones's, who instead forced his downward.

"Who is Calypso?" I asked, approaching the table where they sat.

"Never mind that," Davy Jones growled and then turned furiously to Beckett. "She is not supposed to be here. Get her out!"

"Aurora's whereabouts are no longer of your concern, Davy Jones," Beckett replied in a calm yet cool tone.

"She belonged to me first!" Jones bellowed, "and I will not have her here now!"

As they continued to argue, I sat down next to Will and whispered, "Does he mean the Goddess, Calypso?"

Will nodded as my eyes fell to Jones's locket lying on the table. I began to finger the heart shaped jewel.

"Jones was the one who imprisoned her," Will explained softly. "He felt she betrayed him."

With that information, I immediately rose up, ignoring my light-headedness, and went over to Davy Jones.

"Calypso is the one who did this to you, isn't she?" I asked Jones, just as he was about to retort something else to Beckett. "She is the one who put you on the Dutchman in the first place and she is the reason you cut out your heart." When he kept his eyes down, I demanded, "Look at me!"

"Enough of this," Beckett interjected, motioning his hand to the chair I was sitting in. "Let us return to business."

As he continued to negotiate with Will over the terms of the Black Pearl along with Will's father, I thought more on Calypso. Somehow, in a way I do not yet know, she may be the solution to this mess.

"Now," Beckett continued, "For the time being, I will need someone in charge of the Flying Dutchman. That person will be…" He paused as his eyes fell on to me, "Aurora."

Not expecting that, I gaped at him. "Me?"

"Yes," Beckett continued as he gradually paced the room. "After all, you do have connections with both the Dutchman and now to me. You can represent both."

I could tell by the way he said that, there was more to it than just mere representation. Soon, I found out just what that was.

Beckett walked over next to where I sat and added, "Since you are well familiar with the Flying Dutchman I will need you to lead the ship to the Black Pearl, and I want its captains brought to me."

"No!" I turned to face him in fury. "I will not give you Jack!" _Or Barbossa._

Beckett then placed his hand on my shoulder, digging his fingers into one of my wounds. "I do not believe you have a choice, Aurora."

I let out a small gasp, trying not to show I was in too much pain, and managed a nod. I noticed Will giving me a concerned look, but I just shook my head and looked over to Davy Jones, who still refused to look at me.

The moment our meeting was concluded, Jones stormed out. I rushed after him.

"Wait!" I called out, picking up my dress so I could move faster. "Stop! You have to listen to me now, remember?"

Coming to a dead stop, Jones whirled around and demanded, "What?"

"I want to talk to you more about Calypso," I uttered more softly.

Jones just starred at me for a few moments before asking softly, "What about her?"

I took a step towards him and began with caution. "If we were to free her, would she help us? Could she get us out of this?"

"Calypso aids no one but herself," Jones growled, his eyes pointed downward.

"Well, maybe if helping us would somehow benefit her then she would do it," I suggested as I stepped beside him and gazed out into the ocean. "After all, even I came back to free you because it benefitted me."

He turned to look at me furiously. "No it did not. You are lucky to even be alive right now, and trust me, that will not last. The moment Beckett decides you have outlived your usefulness then it will be over for you."

I starred at him, finding myself at a loss for words.

Jones then turned to walk away, but briefly turned his head back and muttered, "Trust me, Aurora, no one can save us now."

xXx

That evening, instead of retuning to my mother as I promised, I lingered outside, leaning of the side of the ship, starring out onto the glistening ocean. I could feel the sticky blood seeping through the back of my dress. After every moment passed, my body felt weaker. I wondered if what Jones said is true. Would I be put to death once Beckett decides I am no longer of any use? Perhaps I am already dying now and that was his original intention, to keep me alive just long enough for his benifit.

"Aurora?"

Still feeling dazed, I turned my head and saw Will approaching me.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at my back.

"Beckett is what happened," I answered darkly and then let out a sigh. "I tried to go after heart."

Looking surprised at first, Will, too, sighed, as he leaned on the rail next to me. "That is quite a big risk."

"Yeah, well, I did it to save…" I let out a huff, "to save myself."

Will eyed me curiously. "Just you?"

I groaned and muttered reluctantly, "Maybe for a few others as well."

"If I did not know better, Aurora, I would say you were trying to do the right thing."

I turned and looked into his eyes. "If I did not know better, I would say you were doing the exact opposite, considering your betrayal."

"I suppose we both have changed," he muttered turning his head away. "Its just that I have to free my father, no matter the costs."

"I know," I uttered soothingly. "I understand that now."


	24. Chapter 24 Prepare For Battle

_Chapter 24_

_Prepare For Battle_

I sat beside my mother in a lifeboat, accompanied by Beckett, Will, Mercer, and Davy Jones, without a clue of where we were heading. Clearly, my new stepfather did not trust me, not that I gave him any reason to. I still felt weakened and drained from my wounds, which have still not healed since the whipping. I know Becket is purposely withholding his physicians from me, despite Mother's persistence. He does not want me to heal to fast to keep me weak and under his control.

The boat approached a small deserted island. On the other side, the Black Pearl positioned.

"What is going on?" I demanded, looking straight at Beckett.

"Only a mere negotiation," Beckett answered casually, brushing his hands together as he stood up.

He motioned for Will and Jones to follow. I saw that barrels of water have been placed on the land for Jones to walk on. From the other side, I could barely make out Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Jack heading in our direction. I stood up to follow, but Becket shook his head.

"You are to remain here, Aurora," Beckett ordered, nodding towards Mercer, who held a pistol. "I will not yet need your assistance."

I began to protest, "But…"

"Just do as he says, Aurora," Mother commanded, sharply, grabbing hold of my arm.

Confused, I slowly sank back down, and turned to my mother. "What are they doing?"

"Just as Beckett says," she answered, "a negotiation."

I shook my head in disbelief. "He plans to kill them all, am I wrong?"

"Aurora," she tugs my arm, forcing me to look at her, "I just need you to do what he says to stay alive."

I turned my head back towards the island. "I wonder what they are discussing."

The group spoke for long passing moments. I could not pick up a word. I then saw Jack and Will trade places. Jack the monkey grabbed something off the ground and then snatched something else from Beckett's pocket.

I stood up, ignoring the click of Mercer's weapon. "Beckett is taking Jack!"

"Of course, he has wanted to capture Jack Sparrow for years," Mother breathed out in exasperation. "Now, sit back down, Aurora."

I feigned compliance, but instead of sitting, I used up all my energy to grab one of the oars and whack Mercer across the face. Without any hesitation, I jumped off the boat and darted away. I heard Mercer stumble up, once again clicking his gun, but Beckett turned and shook his head. Instead, he held out his hand to me as though to welcome me to the group. I slowed my pace.

"Ah, Aurora." He smirked, grabbing my arm. "Perfect timing." Beckett turned his head to Barbossa. "Now, if you give me what I want, Captain Barbossa, I will return to you, your daughter."

I looked down by his pocket to see that the monkey had snatched the compass. Knowing how Beckett needed this for his goals, I looked desperately at Barbossa and shook my head. My father looked back and forth between Beckett and I, unsure of what to do.

"It seems as though you are having difficulty with this decision," Beckett taunted as he grabbed me, pointing a pistol to my throat. "Let me make it a bit more simple. Give me the compass and I will not shoot her."

"Aurora!" I heard my mother scream from the distance.

Barbossa briefly glanced past us to her as he gradually raised his hand with the compass.

Beckett snatched it, and then whispered in my ear, "Die with them instead," before shoving me into my father's arms.

Barbossa took a moment to look at my back, muttering 'what happened,' before the four of us turned to head back to the Black Pearl. Will and Elizabeth walked ahead, while Barbossa and I remained behind. He still had a firm grip on my upper arm.

"You should not have let Beckett regain that compass," I stated, firmly, letting out a breath. "Now he has even more of an advantage."

"He already had the advantage," Barbossa growled. "No thanks to whatever you and Turner were plotting."

I turned my head to look at him sharply. "I had nothing to do with Will's plans! He acted alone, or maybe with Jack. Just not me! You have to believe me."

"Do I now?" He lifted his eyebrow. "And what about the last time you expected me to _believe_ you and the time before that?"

"I…"

Before I could finish, Barbossa pulled out a coin from his pocket and said, "We already have what we need."

I immediately recognized the coin from the string attached. "That's Jack's."

"Aye," he confirmed as we boarded the Pearl. "This is his piece of eight."

The moment Barbossa released my arm I felt a loss of balance. All this movement seems to be reopening my wounds.

He retook my arm, trying to look at my back. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I muttered trying not to sound weak.

"It does not appear as nothing," he barked. "What did they do to you?"

"Look, I'm fine. Don't worry about it!" I jerked my arm away and looked at the coin. "Now, what are you planning with that piece of eight?"

Barbossa gripped the coin within his palm. "To free Calypso."

At the very sound of this plan, there were instant protests throughout the ship. Despite the rebellion, Barbossa insisted that this goddess was our only lingering hope.

"I think he is right," I said over the protest. "We should free Calypso."

Barbossa looked at me apprehensively. "You actually be taking my side on this?"

"Yes," I stated firmly. "One of the things making Beckett more powerful now is his control over the Flying Dutchmen. Maybe we can get Calypso to release Davy Jones from his control."

"What good would that do?" Barbossa demanded. "Jones will not come to our aid."

"Well, he will not help Beckett," I pointed out.

Gradually, more and more crewmembers seemed to agree, desperately clinging to our last hope against Beckett.

Barbossa then motioned for Tia Dalma to be brought forward, tied up.

As the ritual was performed, I took a step back behind Barbossa, lifting up my long gown I was given while on Beckett's ship. When my father attempted the phrase it did not work, yet for some reason, it did for Regetti.

Tia Dalma's body grew to giant's size as the goddess within her was released. I remained behind Barbossa, unsure of how frightened I should really be at the moment. The captain then began to bow, insisted that everyone to the same. I slowly sank down, beginning to regret my part in this.

Once Barbossa finished his plea for Calypso's assistance and for the Pearl to be spared, she shouted something I did not understand before exploding into hundreds of crabs. I immediately ducked. Barbossa put his arm over me as the little creatures fell on to us.

"Now what?" Pintel demanded, pulling out the last crab from under his shirt.

"We fight," Elizabeth answered simply.

"We would not stand a chance," Barbossa protested, harshly.

"What other choice do we have?" I demanded, looking him in the eye. "If we flee, Beckett will only hunt us down."

Ignoring me, Barbossa accused Elizabeth of only wanted revenge for her father and he refused to die for that. She did admit he was right, but then gave an inspiring speech on why we shall fight, gaining nearly everyone's support. I must admit she is a pretty good choice for Pirate King.

"So I suppose we are going to fight after all," I commented in a heavy breath to Barbossa.

"So it would appear," he grumbled in response and then looked back to me, concerned. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes," I breathed, even though my body felt weaker than before. "It must be the dress. They make them extremely tight." I turned towards the inside of the boat. "I am going to go change."

"Barbossa!" Will called as he tilted his head, beckoning him to come.

As Barbossa met up with him, Will looked at me and whispered something in his ear. My father then appeared to let out a gasp, turning his eyes to me. I looked over to both of them sharply. What could they be talking about?

As Barbossa returned to me, I demanded, "What did Will tell you?"

Instead of answering my question, he muttered, "You should not be here now."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.

"You cannot fight with us," he insisted in a soft breath, looking downward.

"Why not?" I asked, taken back. "You are going to need all the help you can get. I _will _fight."

"You can't because…" Barbossa lifted his head and gave me a complicated look as he took in a deep breath, "because you cannot be trusted."

"What?" I looked at him sharply as the fury began to fuel within me. "You cannot be serious!"

"You betrayed me before," he muttered, turning his head. "Who is to say it will not be happening again?"

"So?" I shouted in rage, pointing at Will, who only looked down, sadly. "He betrayed all of us and you are still letting him fight with you!"

Barbossa sharply whirled his head back in my direction. "And you expect me to believe you played no part in his betrayal?"

"I had nothing to do with it," I insisted and then demanded, "What did he tell you?"

"Never mind that," he growled as he motioned for Pintel and Regetti to restrain me. "You should not be up here."

"No!" I tried to pull free from their grasp, but lacked the strength.

"Do not struggle, Aurora!" Barbossa raged and then tilted his head and mumbled, "It'd be for your own good."

All the struggling, screaming and even shouting the word, 'father,' did me no good. I was still taken below deck and locked up in one of the cells.

"Sorry, Aurora," Regetti muttered. "You are probably better off down here, anyway."

They both walked back up the steps, shamefully, leaving me trapped in this prison. I never felt so helpless. While I remained down here alone, I would likely listen to everyone die above me. I could not have that. I have to escape.


	25. Chapter 25 Fear Death

_Chapter 25_

_Fear Death_

I could hear the thuds, explosions, and hollers stampeding above me. The fighting has gone for endless time, as I remained locked away where that same time seems frozen. With desperation, I tried to think of a way out but nothing came. Pintel had placed the key on a shelf across the room from the cell. With my arm extended, it only came about a third of the way to that key. I had no way of reaching it. I looked around my cell for something to use but there remained nothing, nothing but me.

I still do not understand why Barbossa did this, to punish me for everything I have done to him? Against Beckett, there was only slim chance of survival anyway. He could at least let me die fighting with everybody else, keeping my own dignity.

As I sunk down against the wall my dress Beckett had me wear puffed out, giving me an idea. It would appear I do have something I to reach the key with after all. I tore off the gown, then shredding it into long pieces to tie together. I noticed the back of my dress was stained in blood. My wounds must have reopened again. With all the stress of trying to escape, I did not even notice the pain from my lashing anymore.

Now in only my ivory under dress, I held on to the bar with one hand, the other containing the rope I tied together from the mutilated dress. I flung the fabric at the key, only knocking it to the ground. I let out a frustrated huff and tried again, this time only managing to move the key barely half a step in my direction. This would take a lifetime. Once I finally get out of this prison, it is likely everyone would be dead, including Jack, and my father.

I then heard footsteps, tiny lightweight thuds. A moment later, Jack the monkey appeared at the end of the steps.

"Jack!" I desperately snapped my fingers to motion him, and then pointed at the floor across from me. "Get the key!"

The little monkey just gawked at me, sucking his thumb.

"Come on, Jack, I have to get out of here," I pleaded. "Please. Come on, you don't think I am secretly planning a betrayal too, don't you?"

I must be growing delusional. I am talking to a monkey as though it could understand me.

Apparently little Jack was able to pick up on some of what I was saying. He hobbled on over and picked up the key with his tiny hands.

"That's good, Jack!" I reached out my hand through the bars. "Now, bring it too me!"

He crawled over in my direction with caution, but the monkey did hand me the key and then scampered back up the steps.

"Thank you, Jack!" Without further hesitation, I plunged the key through the lock and pushed though the door. It was much easier to run without that heavy dress. The only things weakening me now were my open wounds.

I dashed up the steps past Pintel and Ragetti, who were watching something. I held my hand against the wall behind them and tilted my head to see what they saw. I could barely hear my father's words, 'you may now kiss…' and spotted Will and Elizabeth kiss right in the middle of the battlefield. Barbossa must have just married them.

"How romantic," I commented just behind Ragetti.

"It sure is, isn't it," Ragetti agreed in a dreamy sigh.

Pintel snapped out of his daze and whirled his head around. "Hey, you are not supposed to be here!"

"Oops, my bad." I quickly bent down and pulled out Ragetti's sword. "Thanks!"

Before they could react, I jumped up on deck, ready for battle. I did not spot any British soldiers, just Jones's crew. I began to wonder if I missed something from being down there.

Not wasting too much time on thought, I slashed down as many sea creatures as I could. I felt by body weakening more and more by the moment. Unsure of how much longer I had before I would completely collapse, I fought with determination, putting in all my strength like never before. As I slew down more opponents, I moved closer and closer to the front edge of the deck, where my father would be. I did not feel concern of what would happen if he saw me. In the middle of a heated battle, there would be no chance of him sending me back to the cell.

As I whirled my head around, I saw Will swing off to the Dutchman. Still no sign of Jack, but I assumed he must have escaped Beckett's by now. I mean, after all, this is Jack Sparrow. I don't think anyone has ever held him captive for long.

I spot Barbossa at the very front of deck, somehow able to battle and keep control of the wheel. I tried to move more to the side of the ship to keep in his blind spot, unable to predict how he would react upon seeing me. I wish he would trust me, now more than ever. I do not know why it suddenly became so important to me. Maybe I actually feel guilty.

I kept to my plan to fight out of my father's view, until…

It all happened before a raindrop could even hit the ground. At first, I watched Barbossa decapitate Morey, but just as his success, my eyes reflected Maccas, with his shark head, coming behind my father with an ax shaped weapon. With no time to even think, I lunged in that very direction. With all the strength I had, I got between them, using my sword to block Maccas's blow and then slew him down.

"Aurora!" Barbossa bellowed, pulling me to the side of the ship. "What are you doing here?"

I jerked away in disbelief. "Is that the thanks I get for saving your life? Do you still believe I plan to betray you?"

"I never thought that!" he raged, taking his frustration out on the next sea creature that attacked.

"Oh really?" I stabbed someone attacking me from behind. "Then explain to me your reason for locking me up just now!"

"To keep you from doing something foolish like this!" Barbossa threw a knife through an attacker behind me, and then let out a breath and added, "Turner told me what happened with Beckett and Jones. You are in no condition for battle!"

"I am in no condition to fight, you say?" With a smirk, I pointed my sword towards Maccas's slain body. "I would say otherwise."

He grabbed my arm and looked down at my back, likely able to see the blood seeping through my under dress. "And how much longer will that be lasting for you, my dear?"

"Long enough," I muttered beginning to feel even weaker, but still turned away to continue to fight.

Was my father being truly sincere? Did he only lock me away for protection? I wanted to believe so, though it made the guilt come across as even stronger.

Then Angler came at me with his durable shark tooth sword. "Davy Jones will have you, Aurora."

"Not this time." I held my own weapon against his, but my sword snapped in half at the very moment of contact. The sea monster then shoved me against the rail of the ship, prepared to strike me down. Angler thought he was quick, but Barbossa was quicker, pushing me out of the way and using his own weapon to block Angler's. Just for that moment, my father had the advantage but it did not last as Jones's monster crewmate then knocked him off his feet, his weapon falling over the rail, lost in the sea. At that moment, still on the ground, I thought it would be over for both my father and me. Angler would come after me next and I could feel I had used most of my remaining strength. Whether I was slain at this moment or left to wither away on the side, I did not have much longer.

But, my father did not have to share the same fate. As I watched Angler raise his sword, I knew there was still something I could do. Without wasting another moment to think on this, I forced my body up, grabbing the knife from the slain creature's chest and darted right in front of Angler, plunging the knife through his neck, but not before his own weapon ran through my flesh.

I released the knife, both hands falling to my stomach, covering the wound as I began to fall to the ground.

"Aurora!" Father cradled my body, sinking to the ground with me. "Stay with me, now."

"I can't…" I began as my skin began to feel a sudden discomforting chill. "I am sorry for…"

"No!" My father shook his head in fury. "I won't hear no apologies now. I need you to stay with me! You are strong, Aurora. I know you can make it."

"It is too late," I muttered as my eyes fell to a familiar figure approaching us.

Father turned his head and bellowed, his voice growing more choked, "No, no, Davy Jones! You cannot have her, not this time!"

"It's okay." I weakly grabbed my father's arm. "I am ready."

Davy Jones knelt down beside me, his eyes meeting my own. "Do you fear death, Aurora?"

I closed my eyes, taking in one final breath, and nodded.


	26. Chapter 26  Part of the Ship

___A/N: Okay, this is the REAL chapter 26. I promise. Sorry about the April Fool's joke. Sometimes, a girl just has to amuse herself. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! _

_Chapter 26_

_Part of the Ship_

I opened my eyes to find myself standing on the Flying Dutchman beside Davy Jones himself. All the pain had been vanquished. I had never felt more alive. Holding up my hands, I looked down at them to see my knuckles now had seashells grown over them. My fingernails appeared like the inside of a snail's shell, only rustier. I felt that a few strands of my hair had transformed to seaweed. It had begun, my transformation into one of Jones's sea monsters. Now that I had struck the deal myself, I am officially part of the crew, part of the ship.

"How do you feel?" Davy Jones asked, looking down at my new body.

I clenched my fist and uttered softly, "Stronger."

He grinned and nodded. "Good. Now, I want you to take out Jack Sparrow for me."

I turned my head and glared at him horrified. "No! I will not!"

"He is the enemy now, Aurora!" Jones declared, shoving me forward.

I swung back around, grabbing his arm. "Let me talk to him. Maybe if he gets the heart, I can get him to set you free."

Davy Jones jerked away stubbornly. "I will not have my freedom depend on Jack Sparrow! Now, go, do what you are commanded of!"

I shook my head and raged, "I will not hurt Jack!"

"Fine," Jones sneered to my utter surprise. "I suppose as long as you have your free will that would be your choice."

Something about the way he said that unsettled me, but I had not much time to waste on that matter. Without further hesitation, I set off to seek out Jack, grabbing the first fallen sword my eyes fell upon. I knew he must be somewhere on the Dutchman.

The rain continued to pour, blurring my vision, but I could still make out a familiar figure, battling towards the side of the ship. It was Jack.

"Jack!" I called out as he slew down his opponent, one of Jones's crew.

He turned around and beamed for a moment but as I stepped closer, his face fell and he frowned. "You look bloody awful."

I could not help but chuckle at that. "Good to see you too, Jack." I then took a moment to look around the ship until something stowed towards the center caught my eye. "The chest! You got the chest away from Beckett, didn't you?"

Jack nodded, proudly. "Indeed I did, love."

We are so close. I looked at Jack desperately and asked, "And the key? Do you have it, yet?"

He looked deep into my eyes. "You mean the key that we are ever so dependent on to open the chest and relieve us of this catastrophe?"

I nodded, drawn in by hope.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No, I do not possess that key."

"Jones still has it," I concluded, letting out a frustrated huff, and then looked back to Jack. "So, how do we get it?"

"Well, I was thinking…" he placed his hands on my shoulders, "we use you to draw Jones in. Sort of a diversion, if you will."

I shook my head. "I don't think that will work. I just blatantly defied him. He will not trust me anymore."

"Aw, come now," Jack encouraged, walking in front of me. "Jones has always had a soft spot for you."

"Actually, sometimes I think I bring out the worst in him," I muttered, as both of my hands began to grip the sword.

"All you need to do is go tell you are sorry, and…"

As Jack went on with his proposal, my hands began to raise the sword, as though I were prepared to strike.

"Jack," I uttered, unsure of what I was doing.

He barely glanced at he. "Yes, like that."

What is happening? I no longer have control over my own limbs. With the sword in the air my arms continued to move back, ready to swing.

"Jack!" Panic filled my voice. "Jack, duck!"

I whirled the weapon. It swished through the air right where Jack's head was before he dodged it.

Once Jack rose back up, he looked at me, utterly appalled. "What was that for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." My arms gripped the sword, ready for another attack. "Something's wrong!"

Beyond my control, my body lunged forward, towards Jack, pinning him. With all his strength, he pushed against me from the ground, but I was stronger, or at least, my new body was stronger.

I had the sword pointed right at his chest. Jack pushed against it, but I could feel his grip was weakening by the moment. I tried to fight against my own body, but it was no use. It seemed as though someone else were in control. If this continued I could very well kill Jack.

As my hands continued their attack, I whirled my head up, looking for any sign of hope. My eyes caught one.

"Will!" I cried out the moment I saw him, across the ship in battle.

Will looked over confused on the situation, but immediately acted. He darted over, ripping me off Jack, grabbing the sword, and stepping between the two of us.

"What is going on?" Will demanded shooting baffled glances between Jack and me.

"I don't know!" I panicked, holding up my hands. "I cannot even control what I am doing anymore!"

"It's Jones," Jack explained more rationally. "His hold over his crew must be stronger than ever now."

With no control, I felt my body continue to prepare for another attack. This was not at all what I had in mind when I struck the deal with Davy Jones.

"Will!" I looked at him in anxiety as my body begun to move forward. "You have to do something. Knock my out. Anything!"

Will started to raise his weapon, but lost his nerve at the last moment. He looked over to Jack, who appeared less distressed.

"I'll do it," Jack offered, pushing Will aside. He then gave me an apologetic look as he raised his weapon. "Sorry, love."

The last thing I remember is the back of Jack's sword soaring at me, slamming against the side of my head.

xXx

I opened my eyes to find that I had been stashed away below deck. Still a bit woozy, I stumbled up to my feet. As I peered out to the battle scene, I saw that I was not the only one bound by Jones's control. Bootstrap now crossed swords with Will, his own son. He seemed to completely lose sight of his identity. I wonder if that will happen to me.

_Where is Jack?_ I wondered as I stepped up on the front dock. Remembering Davy Jones's command to me, perhaps it is better I do not find him.

Now, it appeared both Will and Elizabeth were at the mercy of Davy Jones. I slowly stepped closer in their direction, unable to predict what I might do in that situation. I cannot even trust my own body anymore.

I bent over to pick up a knife I had stumbled on. At first, I thought nothing of it until I realized I had not intended or even thought about grabbing a weapon. It was happening again.

Jack then appeared behind Jones, yet in front of me.

"Jack!" I warned as my hand began to raise the knife.

He took no notice of me.

"Jack, behind you!" I tried again as Jones continued to threaten Will and Elizabeth.

"Now, Mr. Turner, tell me," Jones snarled. "Do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack called out. I saw from the back of his body both arms rise up. He was clearly holding something.

At that moment, the arm holding the knife fell down and my limbs returned back to my control. Taking a few paces forward beside Jack, I saw that in his hand he held the heart. That must be it. The moment the heart was under threat, Jones's hold over his crew must have weakened.

"You will not dare," Davy Jones sneered, but I could still see the worry in his eyes as they turned to me. "Aurora, get it from him!"

I shook my head. "No, Davy Jones. Its over."

An evil smirk formed across the sea devil's face as he held up his sword. "Indeed it is."

Before I could even react, Jones plunged his weapon right through Will's chest. I gasped, my feet planted on the ground, too shocked to even move. I shot Jack a brief glance. He still held the heart in one hand, the dagger in the other, looking unsure of whether to stab it or not.

Bootstrap then seemed to regain his sense of self and proceeded to attack Davy Jones. He only seemed to have the advantage for just moments before Jones thrusts him to the ground, ready for the kill.

Knowing the time came for me to act, I lunged at Jones just as he was about to stab Bootstrap. Davy Jones easily knocked the knife out of my hands. I had to go for his sword. Just as I almost managed to grab it, Jones pushed the weapon against me with his fist, knocking me against the wall of the ship. With his claw, he took hold of my neck, lifting me up in the air. His other hand, pointed the dagger that he recovered from me directly at my heart. Choking on my last bit of air, I pushed my hands against his claw to get free, but it was no use.

"I will tolerate no more of your treachery, Aurora!" Jones roared, slamming me harder against the edge, my head hovering overboard.

Just as I thought it would end for me, all over again, Davy Jones let out a sudden gasp. Releasing his grip on me, his claw fell, clinging to his heart. As I hit the ground, I saw that Jack had taken the heart to Will and with his last bit of strength he pierced it with the dagger.

As Jones's body fell overboard into the sea, I put my hands on the rail to lift my body up to gaze into the ocean. It was finally over.

I felt a firm yet gentle grip on my arm and turned my head to see Jack.

"Come one, Aurora," he urged, giving me another tug. "We have to go."

Go? The idea seems surreal.

"Jack," I muttered in a weak voice unable to find the right words.

Jack pulled me to a rope and took hold of it. "We can swing back. We have to hurry before the ship goes down."

I shook my head but could still only mumble, "Jack."

"We will have to be quick if we are going to…"

"Jack!" I finally got out with more force. As he looked at me startled, my voice began to choke, as I uttered, "I cannot leave."

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking both of my hands.

I took in a deep breath. "I am part of the ship now. I have to stay."

Before he could answer, I glanced over to Elizabeth who still hung over Will's lifeless body. "You need to get her out of here. She cannot stay."

Jack nodded, understandingly, but before he went to retrieve Elizabeth, he pulled me in for one final kiss. I wished this moment could last forever.

"Goodbye, Jack," I whispered as we broke apart.

Jack then went over to rip Elizabeth off of Will and took her to the very same rope he planned to take me. I turned my head back to Will's body, watching Bootstrap prepare the ritual. Feeling the ship begin to sink below sea level, I knew things were about to change dramatically here on the Dutchman. I closed my eyes for the next transformation.

Once I reopened my eyes, I found the ship had been thrusts out above the ocean. I looked down at my hands and shook the seashells off. They bounced on the ground in front of my feet. As I pulled the loose seaweed out of my hair, I looked up towards the front angle of the Dutchman to see Will, our new captain, very much alive. He raised his arm, ready to order an attacked. I gazed out to see Beckett's ship sailing right between our ship and the Black Pearl. I started to grin, knowing we would have the full advantage until a realization hit me. My heart sunk to my gut. My mother was still on that ship.

I ran up to the new captain, in a heavy breath. "Will!"

He looked down at me with concern. "What is it, Aurora?"

I gazed to Beckett's ship, opening my mouth yet no words came. This may be our last chance. With the element of surprise, for once, Beckett would be at our mercy. We may never have another opportunity such as this. I could not jeopardize it for anyone, no matter who it is.

I shook my head. "Never mind. Proceed with the attack?"

"Are you sure?" He looked at me as though he knew just what my thoughts were.

I took in a deep inhale and nodded. "Yes, I am sure."

Once we began fire, I realized I had nothing to worry about. I saw that my mother managed to swing across to the Black Pearl. I should have known she would find a way to survive. Though Barbossa appeared hesitant at first, he did go help her aboard the ship. I could not help but grin. By the way he moved his head, I am pretty sure he rolled his eyes before assisting her. At least, he still helped her.

Within what only seemed to be moments, our enemy's ship had sunk. There was no doubt Beckett was dead. Finally, this war was over. My eyes then scanned around the Dutchman. I wonder what life here will be like now.

I swung my legs over the side of the rail and sat, leaning against the pole in wonder as I gazed across to the Pearl.

"You know you do not have to stay here if you don't want to," Will's voice traveled from behind me.

I turned my head and smiled softly at him. "I know." I turned my gaze back to the sea. "Things are going to be quite different around here, aren't they?"

He leaned on the rail and sighed. "The ship will once again serve its original purpose."

I sighed, peeling my eyes away from the Pearl. "I think I would like the see what the Flying Dutchman is really supposed to be, that is, if you will have me, Captain."

Will turned his head and beamed, holding out his hand. "Welcome to the Flying Dutchman, Aurora."

I smiled and took it. I truly appreciated finally feeling at peace.

Once he walked away, my gaze returned to the Black Pearl. The crew, for the most part, seemed to be in celebration over their victory. I watched my parents, appearing to bicker over something. I wonder what will become of them. I know my mother once enjoyed a life of piracy. Perhaps she will find she desires that old lifestyle once again. My eyes then turned to Jack, who stood alone at the top of his ship. I could not tell what he was thinking yet then again, I never could. He seemed so close to me, yet far away. Everyone on the Black Pearl did. I knew as part of being aboard the Dutchman, that was how it would be from now on. At least this ship, was finally able to serve its true purpose.

_A/N: Just want to make sure you all know there is still an epilogue which will hopefully be up soon. Thank you everyone for reading and a special thanks to those of you who have been reviewing! _


	27. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The sunlight beamed blissfully, the sky crystal clear. The ocean stretched out calmly, sparkling from the reflection of the sun. This was indeed a good day to return to the world of the living.

I stepped in on the front of the Black Pearl, the place I chose to spend my day, to find my father with one hand on the wheel, the other containing a map. The ship was currently positioned right along the ports of Tortuga.

Before revealing my presence to him, I walked over to my mother, who sat inside where the captain would normally dine, reading. At the sound of the door opening, her eyes rolled up and she beamed.

"Aurora!" She immediately rushed over to embrace me. "It is so good to see you." She then pulled away from me and asked, "But, how are you here?"

"It is my one day," I replied, and then tilted my head. "Well, technically it's Will's day, but he said I could come back too if I wanted."

"Just for a day?" she asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

I sighed. "Yes, only one day." As I watched her face fall I tried to sound cheerful. "But hey, it is better than nothing. Most do not even get to come back at all after being stabbed in the gut."

"I suppose you are right," Mother muttered in response. "Does your father know you are here?"

"Not yet." I peered out the window towards where he stood, still holding the map. "Where is he going?"

"To the Fountain of Youth," Mother answers, letting out a lengthy breath. "That has been his recent obsession. He has not let the map out of his sight since obtaining it, or within ten paces of Jack Sparrow."

"I think I can do something about that," I mumbled without thinking.

Mother turned her head. "What was that, Aurora?"

"Nothing," I answer in one breath, as my feet start towards the door. "Let's go see him."

Mother continued to look at me, suspiciously. "Are you up to something, Aurora?"

I attempt to force my eyes to hers and look innocent. "No, of course not! I only came here to visit my parents on my one day."

Still not appearing entirely convinced she sighed. "Well, alright then. I will go get your father."

As she went out, calling 'Hector,' I took a step back, my eyes on the map. Even as my father walked in, he kept the map in his grasp.

"There is someone here to see you, Hector," Mother explained gently, leading him into the room.

The moment Father's eyes met mine they lit up.

"I will give you two a moment," Mother said as she slipped out the door.

Father took a step towards me. "Aurora, are you…"

"It is just for a day," I finished before he could let his hopes rise too high.

"Oh," he sighed, looking down, dolefully for a moment and then gazed back to me. "Aurora, I really wish you hadn't… you didn't have to…"

I raised my brow. "What, save your life?"

"Die for me," he finished, firmly. "That should not be on you."

I sighed, forcing a shrug. "I was dying anyway. I could feel myself slipping away by the moment."

"You wouldn't be…"

"Come now, Father," I huffed, rolling my eyes. "Are we really going to have some sappy chit chat on my day here? We are pirates!" I leaned on the table and eyed his map. "Now, I want to hear about your next adventure."

He paused for a moment, looking rather uncertain, but then finally grinned. "This be the map to the Fountain of Youth."

"_The_ Fountain of Youth?" I stood up straighter, impressed, and held out my hand. "Could I see it?"

He appeared as though he were about to hand it to me but then paused, looking at me with a hint of suspicion.

I let out another sour breath, my hand falling down. "Oh come on, Father. It's just me." I shrugged innocently. "Besides, it is not as though I would have any reason to go after the Fountain of Youth."

He sighed as he nodded and handed me the map.

_So far so good_, I thought privately. _Now, I just need something to keep him distracted. _

I held the map, pretending to scan it with precision. Meanwhile, I really looked around the room for something…

I gazed out the window. "Do you remember how we see that green light when a soul crosses over from the land of the living."

He nodded, stepping towards the window, his back facing me. "Yes, indeed I saw it just hours before and thought…"

As he talked I took a silent step back, and motioned my hand. At that moment, Jack clumsily, yet somehow still coordinated, crept up behind me, taking the map.

Yes, I guess I am back to deceiving my own father. What can I say, old habits? In all fairness, I do know Father plans to leave his fellow pirate captain and go after the Fountain without him, not that I bothered to tell Jack any of this. I suppose I may occasionally feel the urge to do the right thing (so long as it benefits me), but deep down I will always be a pirate.

"So when the sun sets, that be the time for you to go?" Father asked, still gazing out the window.

Jack slipped the map, rolled up, back into my hands and crawled away, not making a sound.

"Yes, that is how long I have," I answered, taking a few slow steps towards him, peering to the sun, which still hung high up. "I still have a pretty fair amount of time this day."

"I suppose you will be wanting to see Jack, as well," Father grumbled.

"Yes, of course. I have to make time for everyone I care…" my voice began to trail as I grew a bit uncomfortable getting too emotional. "Where is Jack?"

"By now, he be probably passed out in the tavern," Father commented with scorn.

"You are not going to leave without him, right Father?" I asked, tapping the rolled up map in my hand.

He looked at me and smiled, briefly pinching my cheek. "Of course not, darling."

The moment he turns his head, I roll my eyes. I know he is lying.

Once his head turned back, he asked, "Now, where be my map?"

I hand it to him and smile innocently as I had it to him. "Right here, Father."

After this precious map is returned to my father's possession, I turn and begin to walk away.

"Aurora," he called out.

My heart jumped as I thought he figured out what I just did. However, when I turned, I saw him standing with his arms open.

"You not be planning on leaving without giving your own father a hug, aren't you?" he demanded.

I let out a relieved sigh. "Of course not, Father."

As I hugged him, I felt a slight twinge of guilt for tricking him and cursed Will Turner under my breath for this emotion. At least, this did not even come close to my worst trickery to him. He will, once again, forgive me. After all, as father and daughter, there will always be a part of us that cares no matter what the other has done.

xXx

I waited until Jack was alone to appear before him. He sat in solitude in a lifeboat, appearing hopeless, but in his hands, held the part of the map he cut out, the part leading to the Fountain. The sun had fallen significantly lower since my encounter with my father.

I appeared in the lifeboat, directly across from Jack, who studied the map, a bottle of rum by his side.

The first moment Jack noticed my presence, he appeared quite pleased, but then forced out a groan. "You knew Barbossa fully intended on leaving me behind, once again stealing my ship, did you not?"

I shrugged, leaning back, gazing out into the waters. "I may have heard some conspiracy on the matter."

He raised his eyebrow. "And it never occurred to you to perhaps warn me of this mutinous conspiracy?"

"It might have crossed my mind a couple times," I replied, keeping my tone indifferent.

Jack continued rowing. "So why didn't you?"

"Same reason I helped you steal the map from my father," I respond with another shrug, and shoot him a smirk. "Pirate."

He grinned, holding up the map. "Well, at the very least I have you on this quest, love."

I sighed, meeting his eyes and spoke softly, "Jack, you do know I cannot come, right. I am only here for one day."

"Yes," he agreed, casually rowing as though it were no big deal, "but you will have other days to come."

"True," I admit, looking at him, doubtfully, "but my next one is in ten years. I am sure you will meet someone else before that time comes."

His head tilted down as he muttered, "I do not think so."

"Oh, come now," I encouraged, trying to sound cheerful. "How could you not? After all, you are Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he corrects, still avoiding my eyes.

"Yes…" I grinned, and then let out a sigh. "Captain Jack Sparrow, you are bound to meet someone."

"It will not be the same," Jack muttered, looking out to the sea, watching the sun sink lower.

"I suppose not." I breathed in deeply, still holding feelings of doubt, but looked into his eyes.

The two of us sat in silence for a moment before I finally uttered, "Well then, Jack, if you are willing to wait, I will see you in ten years."

He smiled, leaning closer to me. "In ten years."

I leaned in too, for a kiss, knowing this will be our final for a distant time, perhaps forever. I forced those thoughts away, wanting to enjoy this moment at its presence. Our lips still locked, my one eye glances out to the sun. I know the time has come, time to leave this world. I feel myself begin to slip away in the breeze. To Jack, it would seem as though I vanished in ethereal air. I do hope he continues to think of me, at least for a while. I know thoughts of Jack will flow through my mind, forever.

_The End_

_A/N: Well, this is the end of Aurora's story, at least for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have had some amazing reviews for this story. I want everyone to know, I really appreciate and enjoy reading them. I am not sure what will happen next in my Pirates fic. I do have an idea for the 4__th__ movie, not with Aurora but someone related to her. I might write it if I get around to it. Once again, thank you everyone for reading!_


End file.
